Grumpy old classmate
by nicolejofletch
Summary: Sterek. AU. Derek Hale is the grumpy guy at school who keeps himself to himself. Stiles is the over excited one. What happens when they get stuck in detention together? Do they form a relationship of some kind?
1. Detention

Stiles was always talkative in and out of school. Whoever he was with it didn't matter, he would just talk away without a care in the world. That's what got him stuck in detention on the last day of term. Seriously though, the last day of term you would think the school would be more lenient, but not for Stiles. It could only happen to him. Well, him and Derek Hale.

"But come on! It's the last day of term sir, cut me some slack". I pleaded with my biology teacher.

"Whether it's the last day or not Stiles, talking over me in class is something I do not tolerate. You of all people should know this. Now stop complaining and be at detention and the end of the day".

"Ugh, fine'. I moaned whilst running out of class to lunch.

In the canteen my best friend Scott couldn't help but just laugh at me when I sat down next to him.

"Dude come on, it's not even funny". I mumbled through my mouth full of curly fries.

"Haha, yes it is though. I mean come on man, how many times did he have to tell you to shut up? But you just kept going. It's like you wanted detention!" Scott laughed.

"As if I would want detention. So now whilst all my friends get to go and have fun with end of term celebrations I get to sit in detention. Life sucks".

"You say all your friends as if that includes others besides me".

"Well I could have made more friends at this party if I weren't stuck in detention". I grumped back.

At least I was on time for detention. I was hoping I would be let out early for being there on time. I also figured I would be the only one there, but that wasn't the case, as Derek Hale walked in five minutes after me.

"Late, Mr Hale.". Mr Finstock said, as if his statement meant something.

"Right". Derek grumped back. I hardly even heard him answer, but that was no surprise. He never speaks to anyone, like ever. It's such a shame really, considering he is such a good looking guy. If only his personality matched his face. I didn't realise I was staring right at him until he turned to look back. Ah shit, he probably thinks I'm some sort of creep now. Wait, why should I care? He's the creep who doesn't speak to anyone. The only time people hear him speak is when teachers ask him a question, and then he just gives as short an answer as possible. I've never been in any classes with him but I've heard from girls that he has this sexy sound to his voice.

"STILES!" Mr Finstock shouted. Jumping out of my skin I looked up to see sir right in front of my table.

"Ahh, yes?" I squealed. Great, I'm squealing like a girl in front of Derek now.

"You and Derek are to sort through this classroom. I want it clean and ready for next term. That means all old work in the bin and new books stored away in the cupboard. All work off the walls and tables stacked with the chairs to the back of class. Don't try and leave, I will know. Have fun, I will be back in time for you to leave". Mr Finstock just left me standing there with Derek. This wasn't awkward in the slightest.

"Soooo, what should we start on first?" I asked turning to face Derek, who had already started stripping the walls. "Ok, I guess that could work".

"Dude this work sucks, any of it yours?" I asked jokingly to Derek. He didn't reply. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken. "So I'm going for this piece, it's totally you isn't it? I can just see it being your work of art". I held up the detailed drawing of something biological to show him. But I was getting nowhere.

After stripping the walls I decided to stack the books in the cupboard. I couldn't handle the awkwardness of Derek Hale so thought it would be best to hide away, and what better way than the cupboard job? It seemed like an easy enough job to do and I was humming away to myself when I lost balance of the stack of books which then all began to fall on me. Next thing, I was on my back covered in textbooks.

"Damn!" I shouted in pain. My back hurt from the weight and the fall.

"You ok?" Derek asked. I couldn't speak. It wasn't from the pain but from the shock that he had rushed in and spoken to me. Not only had he spoken to me, he had asked if I was ok!

"Stiles!" He said a bit louder as if trying to get my attention. I was more shocked that he knew my name! I thought he never paid any attention to what was going on around him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just help me out a little here? I'm kind of swamped with books. Boring books at that. I mean, it would be a bunch of biology books to fall on me. Why not something more interesting?" I ranted more to myself really, figuring he wouldn't exactly be listening. I was again shocked that Derek answered me.

"Maybe because you are in a biology cupboard stacking biology books?" He answered with so much sarcasm it nearly hurt. The pain from the books was being lifted though as he was helping me up from under them. "Why did you think it was a good idea to stack them up so high? You should have started a new pile".

"I wasn't paying that much attention". I sulked, rubbing my back which hurt like hell.

"Well you should have been. You could have really hurt yourself". Derek scowled at me. Like, literally. It was quite scary actually.

"I did hurt myself!"

"Your back?" Dereks scowl slowly lifted from his face. I was sure he now expressed concern but I was probably imagining it. I mean, surely he didn't care about me did he? Did he actually care that I was hurt?

"Yes my back! Why else do you think I'd be rubbing it like this dude?" Seriously, was he that stupid?

"Ok". So we were back to one word answers. Fantastic, at least I know how to get him to speak now though. Next thing I know Derek was behind me massaging my back. Yes, massaging me! I even had to pinch myself to check this was real. Cheesy, I know.

"W-what are you doing?" I whispered, barely daring to ask.

"You're in pain right? I'm just trying to help. Shut up and relax".

The rest of detention was spent with Derek making my back better and forcing me to just sit whilst he finished the classroom. When he finished and Mr Finstock came back, we left together.


	2. 8am Pancakes

After the detention, Derek had insisted on driving me home. I honestly just looked at him as he dragged me over to his black Camaro. I have to admit, his car was pretty awesome but nothing beats my baby. My jeep is way better and I would have liked to take it home instead of leaving it in the school parking lot. Derek wouldn't listen to me though.

"Dude, I have my jeep! I can't just leave it". I cried as I was being pushed into his car.

"It will be fine". Was all Derek answered. He also buckled up my seat belt. I felt like a child!

"Come on, I can at least do up my own seat belt. I'm not dying!" Derek just looked at me as he got into the car. I had given up and decided to let him drive me home. I didn't really feel like getting beaten up by Derek Hale and the way he was looking at me made me feel that if I kept complaining he would do just that. I would come back to pick up the jeep tomorrow.

The ride home was uneventful. I tried to make conversation but he was back to his grunting and refusing to speak. He dropped me off and I didn't even get a goodbye. Yeah, this guy was strange.

The doorbell ringing woke me from such an awesome dream involving the world being taken over by werewolves. Imagine how much more fun the world but be, if only. Turning in my bed I saw my clock read 8am. What!? It must have been wrong; I mean who would actually be ringing the doorbell so early on a Saturday morning? I would just ignore it. Dads at work and nobody would want to speak to me other than Scott and I'm sure he wouldn't be up this early. I couldn't ignore the insistent visitor who kept ringing and ringing so I threw on my dressing gown and trumped down the stairs.

Opening the door, to my surprise, stood the one and only Derek Hale.

"Umm, h-hi?" I stammered.

"I've came to take you for your jeep. You should get dressed. I'll be in the car". I could practically see his eyes laughing at me. If eyes could laugh. If Derek Hale could even laugh. He turned to walk back down to his car, leaving me standing in the doorway.

"What? At this time of the morning? Are you INSANE?" I shouted to him.

"Get dressed". He didn't even bother to turn around when he answered me.

"FINE!" I shut the door and ran back up to get changed. The fact that I had just woken up meant that I had forgotten for a moment that I only had on my Captain America dressing gown. Great, just great. Of all the people in the world to see me like this it would be him. How embarrassing. I got dressed at such a pace that shouldn't be humanely possible. My back was niggling a little at how fast I was running around but it wasn't too bad. When I eventually got into the car, I was practically out of breath.

"You didn't have to take me for the jeep you know. I was planning on going over later for it. You know, at a more reasonable time".

"Hmm". Is all Derek responded with.

"I thought you would have more to say to me considering the fact that you dragged my ass out of bed at this time in the morning. It's not right! It's a Saturday and this time of the day should be banned I tell you! I mean who in their right mind would be up at this time willingly?" I ranted.

"Well for someone who is so set against being up this early, you sure do speak a lot". Derek grunted.

"I'm just making up for the lack of noise coming from you, sourwolf".

"Sour what?" Derek turned and scowled at me.

"Sourwolf. Look, it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why are you helping me out?"

"How's your back?" He ignored the question.

"It's fine, thanks". I was taken aback by the hint of concern in his voice. "Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked when I realised that we weren't going in the direction of the school. Oh great, Derek Hale is going to kill me. He's going to freakin' kill me. He could have at least chosen a better time to kill me at least.

"Coffee. You are clearly not a morning person". Derek answered pulling into the diner.

"Pancakes?" I brightened up when he parked up the car.

"Coffee".

"I shouldn't drink coffee unless you want me hyped up to the max".

"Pancakes it is".

"YES!" I smiled at the clear panic in Dereks face at the idea of me being anymore hyper than my usual state. I was so excited for these pancakes that it made getting up to early worth it.

Derek just had a coffee whilst I had a plate full of pancakes. They were good pancakes, soooo good. I swear I had to hold back a groan when taking my first bite and Derek looked at me suspiciously.

"Want one?" I asked.

"No". Derek answered taking a gulp of his coffee.

I would like to say that the rest of the morning had flowed with great conversation, but it didn't. Obviously, considering I was with Derek Hale. It was more me speaking to Derek and him grunting back to me. It wasn't awkward though, thankfully. The only awkward moment was when it came to paying. I got out my money to pay for my pancakes but Derek refused to let me pay.

"Come on, let me pay! Or is this a date?" I joked as I put my money away, admitting defeat. Derek didn't even answer me; he just put down the money, stood up and waited for me to follow.

The ride to the school was silent from Derek and loud from me. Derek didn't speak once until we pulled up next to the jeep. I turned to say thanks for the lift and the pancakes when Derek actually smiled. I couldn't believe it. I had never seen this guy smile; it was such a weird thing to witness. But it was nice, he had a great smile.

"You should smile more". I told him as I opened the door to get out.

"Goodbye Stiles". Derek said in answer as his smile instantly fell away.

"See you soon". I winked as I got out and jogged over to the jeep. I watched him drive away and couldn't help but smile to myself. That guy was actually fun to be around, even if he hardly spoke. Just watching his reactions was interesting enough for me. And that smile. My God that smile was just breathtaking. I was definitely seeing this guy again soon if it was the death of me. I couldn't wait to get to know him more. This summer was going to be the best.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I promise to start writing longer chapters soon and I am hoping to update as much as possible. Tell me what you guys think, I like feedback! I'm excited for where this is going to go :) Thanks guys! **


	3. Shed time

I knew where Derek Hale lived. Everybody in town knew where he lived. He has the nicest place around, given that his Uncle is rolling in money. That's why Sunday I decided I would go visit. Whether this was going to be a good idea or not, I didn't know. But I was going to anyway. It was around noon when I finally left my house to drive over to the Hale house, right on the outskirts of town. I was a little nervous but my excitement took over. When I pulled up and saw only Dereks car outside I sighed with relief. I didn't really want to meet his uncle, who I've heard is the scariest man alive. After knocking on the door it didn't take long for Derek to answer.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" He asked, scowling right down at me. Well, it's not like I expected him to greet me with a smile and open arms.

"Umm, Hi!" I smiled trying to hide my nerve. Seeing him in person made me nervous again.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" He still didn't move from to door to invite me in or anything.

"I was bored so thought I would swing by".

"Why?" Derek actually looked confused at me.

"Because I thought we could hang out together you know? That's what friends do". I knew I was pushing with him saying friends but I just had to see how he reacted.

"We are not friends. Goodbye". As he went to shut the door on me I shot my foot in the way to stop him.

"Hey! Come on Derek, amuse me! I'm bored and Scott is busy and I just want to hang out. You don't even have to speak". I laughed at the way he scowled at me again.

"No".

"Pleaseeeee? Come on dude, pretty please?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him, just to add effect.

"If you promise never to do that again".

"Ok". I grinned up at him.

"Fine. Lets go". He didn't even go back inside for anything, just closed the door and left. When he started walking over to his car I stopped him immediately.

"Dude, where are you going?" I frowned his way.

"To the car. You wanted to go out so I am".

"Yeah but we are going in my jeep".

"What, why?" Derek turned back to me.

"Because I like my jeep and I want to drive".

"My car is comfier".

"Well how do you know? Have you ever been in my jeep?" I asked, walking over to him.

"No. I don't intend to either". He went to open his car door.

"Tough. There's a first time for everything and today you are lucky enough to ride in my jeep". I smirked at his expression as I closed his door and grabbed him wrist, pulling him over.

"Stiles, don't touch me". Derek growled whilst wriggling from my grip. It didn't take effort for him considering the difference in us both. You know, his muscled and toned body and my, err, skinny frame.

"Fine. Whatever". He agreed finally.

"Yes!" I called, jumping into the jeep. Derek got in and shuffled around a bit, obviously trying to get comfy. I decided to turn on the engine before he changed his mind again and ran out.

"So, where to sourwolf?" I turned to him as I slowly pulled away.

"Stop calling me that. And I don't know, you were the one who wanted to go out".

"Ok, ok". I started driving with my destination in mind. We drove for about ten minutes with me chattering away and Derek ignoring me. I wasn't bothered though as I knew this was going to be hard work with him. I was willing to try though. Derek finally spoke.

"Where are you taking me?" Derek asked, curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

"Surprise". I winked at him. The face he pulled back at me showed that he did not appreciate my winking at all. Ha, this guy was amusing.

"I don't like surprises". He moaned.

"Well tough. You'll just have to deal with it big guy. I'm sure you will like it". Derek didn't speak again and it was only a couple of minutes until we were at the destination.

"Where are we?" Derek asked, looking confused.

"My favourite place". I grinned, parking up the jeep.

"A shed?" Derek did not look amused in the slightest.

"Dude, it may look like a shed from the outside, but the inside is far from it!" I laughed. I had taken him to my favourite diner. Yeah, it looked like a shed in the middle of nowhere. But inside was done out like a diner from the 1960s, and they did the BEST curly fries ever. I'm not even exaggerating. Derek seemed to be stuck to his seat, obviously refusing to get out, so I went round to open his door.

"Dude, come on! I need my fix!" I mumbled, trying to pull him out.

"Your what? What is this place?" Derek looked quite shocked.

"Not drugs, you idiot. Curly fries! Come on before I die from withdrawal!" Derek finally got out, following me inside. When we were sat down Derek looked quite impressed with the place. He didn't express it though, trying to pretend he didn't care.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" He looked at me from across our booth.

"It's pretty awesome inside isn't it?" I smiled as I took a menu and passed the other to him.

"It's fine". Was all he said before looking at the menu. After about five minutes of studying the menu we ordered our food. I didn't really need to look at the menu as I already knew I just wanted a huge portion of curly fries. Derek ordered himself a burger, with some curly fries instead of normal after I persuaded him.

"So, you got any plans for the summer?" I casually asked, trying to find out if he was going away or not.

"No". Derek replied just as the waitress came back with our drinks. Barely giving me a look, the girl gave all her attention to Derek. I don't blame her, given how hot he is. It was amusing to watch the way the girl lingered longer than she needed, clearly trying to get his attention. He didn't even look up at her though aside from thanking her. After a bit though she walked away, probably coming up with some sort of plan to get his attention later on.

"Dude, she was all over you". I had to laugh at how desperate she had seemed.

"What?" Derek asked taking a gulp of his drink.

"That waitress! Don't tell me you didn't notice, she was practically drooling on your lap".

"Oh right, yeah". He said it as if it was nothing. He probably gets it all the time, probably sick of the attention. I never get a girl or a guy acting like that around me. Never.

"Didn't you think she was cute?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No". He snapped back at me.

"Ok, no need to get so defensive on me sourwolf. I was just wondering". I laughed to myself at how much Derek obviously hated the girls attention. When our food arrived I wolfed down my curly fries like there was no tomorrow. Derek was still eating away at his meal when I had finished, so I dared to steal one of his fries. I was so sure he would smack me for it but he didn't even react. Wow, I would have bitten his hand off had he tried it with me. By the time it came to paying, Derek again insisted on paying. The waitress from earlier must have finished her shift because a new woman gave us the bill. When she placed it down on the table she just stood and smiled at us, which was kind of creepy. When I asked her if she was ok, she just replied with 'aww, young love. It just reminds me of when I was your age boys'. It was really awkward, but so funny to see the way Derek stiffened up and blushed in the face. I just laughed it off as she walked away.

"Can you believe she thought we were together?" I laughed as we got up from the booth and made our way outside. Derek didn't answer me, he just grunted, clearly not amused. In the parking lot, I noticed the waitress who fancied Derek had started walking towards us. I was quite excited for this and to see how Derek was going to react to her as she got closer to us. Derek looked uncomfortable as she stood in front of him, stopping him from walking over to the jeep.

"Hi". The girl smiled shyly at him.

"Hi". Derek mumbled back at her. His lack of enthusiasm didn't put her off though.

"So I was wondering if maybe you, um, wanted to go out sometime?" The girl asked nervously. I looked at Derek who just stared at her, not saying anything. I felt quite sorry for the girl really.

"I could give you my number?" She went on, writing it on a scrap of paper and handing it over. Derek still hadn't said anything and didn't make a move to take the number from her. So I decided to step in because the awkwardness was killing me.

"My friend will definitely be in touch". I smiled brightly at the girl, taking the number from her. When she smiled back at me, I started to drag Derek back to the jeep. Once we were seated, I turned to him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" Derek stared at me.

"That, with the girl. You totally ignored her, aside from saying hi. Poor girl nearly burst into tears. You could have just taken the number from her".

"Why? I didn't want it".

"So, it's just polite. Instead of just staring at her you could have said something!"

"Whatever". Derek grunted.

"Wait, were you nervous? You like her don't you! You so do! It's a good job I stepped in and took her number for you. Here, call her tonight". I smiled, passing him the number, which he didn't take.

"I do not like her".

"Oh whatever then". I said, giving up.

I dropped Derek off back home, deciding that he had probably had enough of me today. I needed to ease him in slightly to our friendship. I know that eventually he will be excited to hang out with me, just maybe not right now. He actually said bye to me when I dropped him off, which was a good sign. Sadly he didn't smile. Damn, how much I would have killed to see him smile again. Thinking back to the girl from the diner, I realised that I was actually quite happy that Derek didn't like her. I don't know what it was, but something inside me squirmed at the idea of Derek and that girl being together. It was a strange feeling, which I put to the back of my mind.

* * *

Back home, my dad was there for once. Sat in the living room watching some football game as I walked in, my dad looked up.

"Hey kiddo. I've ordered pizza for tonight. That ok?" He asked, looking back at the TV screen. Sunday nights were our takeaway nights. Mainly because it was usually the only night my dad was here and not working.

"Yeah, sounds good to me". I answered as I flung myself down onto the couch.

"Good day?" He asked me.

"Awesome day". I smiled, thinking about how Derek had actually come out with me. I hadn't really expected him to agree, but he had. And that showed that maybe he wanted to be friends with me. I again tried to ignore the feeling about Derek with the girl. Because that feeling suggested that I wanted more than to be friends with Derek. But I didn't. Did I?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**The chapters will get longer, I promise. I can't wait for the relationship between Stiles and Derek to heat up. I love Sterek! Ah!**


	4. Dereks Place

The next few days I spent with Scott, hanging out and finding out about the party he went to that night I had detention. It was a party that had basically started right after school finished, to celebrate the end of term. After my detention and time with Derek I didn't feel like going, so I had missed it completely. Scott went though, and apparently had an awesome time. Damn, trust me to miss out on something good. The party had been at the house of this guy named Boyd. We weren't friends but we had spoken once or twice, and anyone was invited to the party anyway. According to Scott, everybody was there. Including his crush Alison, and my old crush Lydia. Lydia is like the coolest girl in school, and so beautiful. I had crushed on her for a number of years, but I had recently gotten over her. It's like my crush just got old and I didn't feel attracted to her anymore. Scott however still had a major crush on Alison, and the party had helped Scott out big time.

"It was awesome and I talked to Alison and she actually listened to me and even smiled at me. My God, that smile is like heaven Stiles! We spent the party together talking and laughing and she even let me walk her home afterward. Maybe she likes me? Or maybe she was just using me for the company..." Scott was rambling at me, frowning at his last idea.

"Dude, calm down. She probably likes you, I mean she could have easy spent the party hanging with anyone but she chose you. Plus, walking her home is like major for a girl. Did you kiss her?" I asked curiously.

"No. Should I have? I wanted to but just couldn't, I didn't want to make a fool of myself when she rejected me. She gave me her number though, should I call her?"

"No. She gave you her number so you could sit and stare at it all the time". I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you think?" Scott looked genuinely saddened by what I had said.

"Dude, no, I was kidding! Wow, you are so gullible man. Would you give someone your number unless you wanted contact? CALL HER". I laughed to myself at how clueless my best buddy was.

Scott didn't call her. That conversation happened at my place on Monday and it was now Thursday. We were back at my house, in the kitchen when Scott brought the matter back up.

"I should probably call her, you think?" Scott asked out of nowhere, whilst taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh my God, Scott! Are you still going on about that? I swear if you don't call her I will do so for you. And put on my best Scott voice and embarrass the hell out of you!" Grabbing for the phone, Scott jumped back, nearly spilling his juice all over himself.

"Fine! Fine, I will call Alison". Scott mumbled nervously.

"Now?" I asked, hoping he would so we could talk about something else for once.

"Umm". Scott hesitated with the phone in his hand.

"NOW!" He jumped at how aggressive I sounded, but it had to be done. Otherwise Scott would have moped around for the rest of his life not calling her. I mean, who gets their crushes number and doesn't call for days? Gee.

"Ok, ok". Scott agreed and walked out of the room for some privacy. I wanted to go listen to the call but decided to give him some space. Instead I sat at the kitchen counter munching on some curly fries I had made earlier. I found myself daydreaming, lost in thought. I happened to be thinking of Derek Hale when Scott came bouncing back into the kitchen, the biggest grin on his face.

"Well?" I asked, before Scott burst with excitement.

"We are going out! When she answered I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted it out. I asked her if she wanted to hang out and she does! So we are going out!" Scott rushed his words out, clearly wanting to just leave.

"When?" I asked, already knowing the answer because of the way he was acting.

"In an hour; I need to go get showered and stuff so I have to go, bye". I didn't even get chance to ask where they were going because Scott was gone in a shot. So that left me with the rest of Thursday afternoon having nothing to do. That's when I decided to head over to Dereks place; see if he wanted to hang out. I hadn't seen him since that Sunday so why not?

* * *

When I arrived at Dereks house, I wasn't as nervous as last time. Strolling up to the front door I had to hold back my smile and excitement at the idea of seeing him again. My smile turned into a frown when I was greeted at the door by a girl. Not just a girl either, but a seriously hot, blonde girl. Wow. Was this Dereks girlfriend? I suddenly started to feel jealous, which was stupid. Why should I care who Derek was seeing or not seeing?

"Hey! I'm just leaving but Dereks through in the kitchen, sweetie". The girl snapped me out of my thoughts as she came out and left me room to go in. When I just stood there she gave me a nudge.

"Go on". She laughed. "He won't bite!" Grinning, she jogged over to what must have been her motorbike. Something I had clearly missed when I arrived. When she had gone, I realised I was still standing there with the door wide open. I decided to go in and find Derek as she had suggested. Finding the kitchen was harder than one would have thought. This house was huge! I mean, mega huge. Derek looked up at me from where he was cooking with a shocked look on his face. Obviously he wasn't expecting me to just appear in his kitchen.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" He asked with a scowl forming.

"I-I, the girl let me in. Your girlfriend?" I couldn't help but ask, desperately wanting to know who she was.

"She's not my girlfriend". Derek replied, turning back to his cooking.

"Ok". I smiled to myself, feeling better. "Who was she then?"

"A friend". Was all he replied, not even bothering to turn around to me.

"Well I get that". I chuckled lightly. It was strange really; I thought he had no friends. He never speaks to anybody. "She doesn't go to our school, does she?" I pushed.

"No".

"Well then?"

"God Stiles, you don't give up do you? Her name is Erica, she lives out of town and she's a friend".

"Oh. Like a best friend?"

"I suppose". I decided to settle for that, for now anyway.

"What you cooking?" Walking over to where he was stood, the smell was making my stomach churn with hunger. When he didn't answer, I looked over to find out for myself. "Ah, stir fry. Nice, I love a bit of stir fry". I shouldn't be hungry, given that I had just recently eaten some curly fries but the smell coming from the dish was just so appealing. When I sat at the kitchen counter I think Derek realised I wasn't leaving anytime soon and so decided to get me to help out.

"Keep an eye on this". He demanded when he turned to walk out of the room.

"Ok". I smiled, thrilled at the fact he hadn't just kicked me out. Honestly, I don't know why he was being relatively nice to me. But he was, and I liked it. I mean, for anyone else, this behaviour would be mean but for Derek it wasn't.

After a couple of minutes of Derek not returning, I decided to give it a quick stir. I'm not great in the kitchen, but I couldn't harm it just by stirring. So I did. And of course, I messed it up.

"**SHIT!**" I screamed as I tipped the pan over myself. I had touched the handle, burned myself and flipped it over, getting the dish everywhere. I couldn't believe it. I should have been more scared about Dereks reaction, but my hand was in too much pain.

"What the hell Stiles?" Derek growled when he came rushing back in. "All I asked was for you to watch it, not touch it! Jesus".

"Actually, you didn't ask me, it was more of a command". Even with the pain in my hand and being covered in stir fry I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever. You've ruined it. Clean it up". Derek demanded again. However, when he looked at me and saw my hand in pain he changed his mind. "Dammit Stiles, you burnt your hand? Get it under a cold tap!" He grabbed my arm and stuck the burnt hand under the tap. It wasn't completely burnt, like sizzled and skin falling off, just the kind of burn that is red and painful.

"Sorry I ruined your lunch". I mumbled, kicking myself inside for being so stupid. "I just, it just, it needed stirring and I didn't want to just leave it".

"Whatever. Come on, I should bandage your hand up". Derek gripped my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into his bathroom. I was so taken back by how amazing the bathroom was that I didn't realise he was speaking to me.

"**STILES!**" Derek tried to get my attention, holding up a first aid box.

"What, sorry?"

"Sit". He was back to commanding me now. And not in a sexy kind of way either.

Derek was surprisingly gentle when he bandaged up my hand. Having him touching me and standing over me just made my heart beat faster. It must have been the adrenaline, clearly. When he had finished, he told me to wait where I was, which I did instantly. I didn't want to piss him off again. When he came back with a clean shirt, I realised mine was still covered with food. Oh crap.

"Here, put this on. I'll put yours in the wash for you". I quickly changed shirts when he left the room, then followed him downstairs. Taking my dirty shirt from my hand, he put it into his washing machine for me. I didn't object as I kind of liked the idea of Derek Hale doing my washing. I was actually shocked he hadn't just kicked me out already. Not like I was complaining or anything.

After we cleaned the kitchen, basically in silence, I was ready to leave. Well, I wasn't ready to leave but I felt like I should. But when Derek asked what pizza I liked, I realised he was ordering in for the both of us and was basically inviting me to stay. At his house. With him. It would be an understatement to say I was excited.

* * *

**NOTES**

**The next chapter will be carrying on from where this left, hanging out at Dereks. I can't wait to write it. Please review! I want to know what you guys think and any suggestions I am happy to hear! Thanks.**


	5. Pizza at Dereks

It was around 5pm when the pizza arrived. Refusing to let me answer the door (through fear of me dropping the pizzas), Derek instructed me to just go and wait in the kitchen. He had also made it clear that we wouldn't be eating on the sofa, as he had no trust in me because of the whole stir fry incident. I don't blame him though; I am like the clumsiest person anyone will ever meet. Sitting at the kitchen counter munching away, I decided to ask him about school.

"So, you happy summer is finally here?" I glanced up between bites to see Derek staring at me.

"I guess". He replied, looking away to eat his pizza.

"I bet you're just glad to get away from everyone..." I suggested, trying to find out if he actually had any other friends beside that Erica girl.

"Excuse me?" Derek didn't bother looking at me this time, just kept his eyes on the pizza.

"Well it's just; you don't really talk to anyone in school".

"Mmm".

"Why is that?"

"What?" He was looking at me now, probably trying to figure out where I was going with this conversation.

"Why don't you talk to anyone at school?" I asked again.

"There's no one I feel like speaking to". He grumbled back.

"Out of a whole school of people and there is not one person you want to talk to? Wow, you must be a really fussy guy Derek". I chuckled nervously, seeing the deathly stare appearing on his face.

"I must be". He got up and walked over to the fridge, taking out a can of coke. As he set it down on the counter and continued eating the pizza, he glanced at me. "There's more in the fridge if you want one". Nodding, I got up and went to get myself one. He could have just got one for me whilst he was up. But I guess him just offering me one was good enough for him. So I didn't complain.

"Is Erica your only friend then?" I pushed on, still wanting to know more about his social life.

"Yes".

"Ok then. Wouldn't you like more friends?" I had a feeling I was pushing him too far, but I couldn't help it.

"No".

"Oh. What about me?" I asked curiously. I would consider us to be on the road to friendship. I mean, we were hanging out eating pizza, and that's what friends do, right?

"What about you, Stiles?" He asked, getting up to put his empty pizza box in the bin.

"Are we not friends? I mean why else would you be hanging out with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you keep turning up at my place unannounced?" He replied, taking my now empty box and throwing it away as well.

"But you could kick me out, make me leave. Plus, you were the one who started this, taking me for my jeep and pancakes". I looked up at him whilst taking a sip of my coke.

"You needed your jeep, I was being helpful". He grunted at me, taking a seat back at the counter to finish his drink.

"I didn't need pancakes, you didn't have to take me for them, but you did".

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you needed pancakes. I'm almost certain you would have crashed your jeep at that time in the morning without any food in your system. You clearly are not a morning person Stiles".

"Well, it's not my fault you picked me up that early".

"At least I know not to disturb you so early next time".

"Next time?" I grinned up at him, enjoying how uncomfortable this was making him.

"What?"

"You said next time, as if you plan on hanging out again. We are definitely friends Derek, there's no point in denying this fact".

"Stiles".

"Yeah?"

"Shut up".

* * *

I had ended up leaving Dereks not long after we had finished our pizza. I had left with a big grin on my face, feeling happy with the clear progression of our friendship. There was something about this guy that just made me want to be friends with him even if he was so damn grumpy. Today though was a whole new day and apparently Scott had some surprises in store for me. One of these being the fact that he was going to lunch with Alison, who had invited Lydia. Therefore, I was being forced along to make it even. Great. Once upon a time I would have been so excited about this, yet now I was just going along to keep Scott happy. When I arrived at the diner, the other three were already there. I felt a bit sorry for Scott, seeing that Alison and Lydia were talking whilst he was just listening in. However once I got there, Alison decided to ignore Lydia for Scott, leaving her with me. That didn't go much better either, seeing as Lydia obviously didn't find me interesting enough to speak to. That changed though as soon as someone else in the diner had caught her attention. I followed her eyes to see that Derek had just sat down a few tables away, with Erica.

"That guy is seriously hot". Lydia stated, keeping her eyes on him. "Shame he has issues".

"Issues?" I asked, not really expecting her to answer me.

"Yeah, you know. He never speaks to anyone and avoids everyone, it's kinda creepy really". Lydia was now looking at me, waiting for my response.

"He doesn't avoid everyone, otherwise he wouldn't be sat with that girl". I didn't let on that I knew the girls name.

"Hmm. She is obviously an exception. I don't know why though, she's not even that pretty. Maybe she has issues too". I couldn't believe Lydia had said that Erica wasn't that pretty. Actually, Lydia being Lydia, I guess I could believe it. "So who do you think she is? His girlfriend?" Lydia was looking back over at them.

"Who knows?" I lied. I didn't really want to tell anyone about my budding friendship with Derek. I wanted to see how we got on first before bringing everyone else's opinions into the matter.

"I am so going to find out". Lydia replied, getting up from her seat.

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch". She winked back at me.

"Nooo". I groaned, slipping down in the booth, getting a look from both Scott and Alison.

"What is Lydia doing?" Alison asked, curious enough to turn her attention away from Scott.

"Don't ask". I didn't dare turn to look in case Derek saw me and thought whatever she did had something to do with me. He was going to think I was some sort of creep, checking up on him. Agh. Why was Lydia Martin so, well, Lydia? I heard a slight crash and turned around instantly, to realise that Lydia had knocked over a glass on Dereks table. I also heard Lydia fake a gasp and pretend it was an accident, offering to pay for his girlfriends drink. Derek didn't even respond, leaving Erica to reply with "It's fine sweetie, don't worry about it". I found it kind of funny that Lydia came storming back, clearly not amused that she hadn't found out about their relationship status.

"So?" I asked, trying hard to hide my grin.

"Well, he didn't deny her being his girlfriend".

"But he didn't say she was either?" I pushed.

"Actually, he didn't say anything. I told you, he's creepy. There's something wrong with that guy". Lydia was obviously irritated by him. I felt quite annoyed with the way she was talking about him, but held back my tongue in case I made her suspicious. It's not like I had anything to hide though really, I just didn't want her to know.

"Great, now he's staring over here".

"Well, you did just make a scene honey, what do you expect?" Alison laughed at her friend.

I turned my head slightly and noticed that he was definitely staring over here. I quickly turned back when we made eye contact, feeling quite awkward.

"He's just so rude. I mean, he doesn't utter a word to me then stares once I sit back down". Lydia complained.

"Well you did just spill a drink on his table". I mentioned, in case she just happened to have forgotten this small matter.

"So? It was an accident".

"Ha-ha". I just couldn't help but laugh at her.

As we ordered and ate our food, nothing much more was said about Derek and Erica. Lydia and I spoke a little more, but not too much. I supposed she could be quite good company if she wanted to be. Leaving the diner, I couldn't stop thinking about Derek and decided I would go round sometime again, soon.

* * *

**DEREKS POV**

Today at the diner had been quite strange. Not just because of that red headed girl practically pouring Ericas drink over the table, but also because of Stiles. It felt so weird being so close to him but not having him come over and speak to me. When we caught eye contact, he couldn't look away quick enough. I couldn't help but think this was because he was embarrassed about me. It's not like I cared anyway, the guy was just annoying and always there. But something inside of me stung at the idea of him not wanting to be associated with me.

Even when he had ruined my stir fry, I still couldn't hate the guy. Usually I would have just kicked them out straight away, not caring about his burnt hand or messed up shirt. I needed to get that back to him actually, which meant I would have to see him again. Which was a good thing, right? No, I was just curious about the guy. He does keep hurting himself and I just feel a need to help him out. It's nothing more than that. Nothing more at all.

There was obviously something about this guy though, because both times he had come around, I just couldn't get myself to make him leave. Maybe I was lonely, what with my Uncle working away. The only person I ever see is Erica and that's only a few times a week. So, yes; that's obviously why I let Stiles stay, because I needed some company. It didn't matter who it was, as long as it was someone. And that someone just happened to be Stiles Stillinski.

**NOTES**

**So I decided to do a little (very tiny) bit of Dereks point of view at the end. Don't worry though, there will be lots more of Dereks POV, and they will definitely be longer. This was just a quick thought that I stuck in at the end. Please review and suggest things, thanks!**


	6. Ashamed

Walking into the kitchen after just getting up I was already a bit dazed. But seeing my shirt on the counter just made me confused. The shirt I had got stir fry all over at Dereks was just sitting there. In my house. How had it gotten there? Had Derek been inside my house? I couldn't work my brain before breakfast so decided to ignore the idea of Derek being here whilst I was sleeping, and made myself some pancakes. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, I came back down and picked up my shirt which was spotlessly clean after Dereks wash. I really wanted to know why he had been here and not spoken to me. Was he pissed with me from the other day at the diner? Maybe he did think it was me who made Lydia spill the drink. Either way I had to find out if why he had been here without letting me know. So I decided to go visit the Hale house.

* * *

When Derek answered the door, he didn't even speak. He just left the door open and walked back in. I took this as a silent invite inside so followed him through to the living room where he sat on the couch. I sat myself down on a chair and stared at him. If he wasn't going to speak to me first then I would just wait him out. As much as I wanted to know about my shirt, I did not appreciate him not speaking to me. After about five minutes of me staring at him, Derek finally cracked.

"What are you looking at?" Derek growled, staring back at me.

"Well you, obviously". I answered. I couldn't help but be sarcastic with him.

"Why?"

"I was waiting for you to speak to me".

"You came here, so why should I speak to you? I have nothing to say. You must have something to say otherwise you wouldn't be here".

"You could have greeted me! You know, a simple 'Hi Stiles, how are you? What are you doing here?' would have been nice. But you just let me in and ignored me! I mean, I know you're not the most talkative of people but I didn't see you as being rude". I rambled.

"For crying out loud Stiles, what do you even want?"

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing. At least you're speaking to me now". I decided to get to the reason I was here when I saw the deathly stare I was getting from Derek. "Ah, I just wanted to know when you had brought my shirt round".

"This morning. 8am to be precise".

"8am? Jees, are you always up so early? Anyway, why didn't you let me know you were there? I mean you were in my house after all".

"I wasn't inside your house".

"Oh. Then how come my shirt was in the kitchen?"

"I caught your dad as he was leaving for work. He took it from me and that's how it ended up inside".

"Oh right, fair enough". I answered, feeling relieved that he hadn't just chosen to avoid me.

After we sat there for a couple more minutes not saying anything, Derek stood up and made his way into the kitchen as I followed.

"Was there anything else?" He asked, turning to me.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Ummm, I thought maybe we could hang out?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm busy". Derek answered.

"Oh. What are you doing?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, I was just too curious.

"Why do you want to know?" I swear I saw a tiny smile form, but whatever it was quickly disappeared.

"I, um, never mind". I suddenly felt quite nervous, and started to fidget with my hands.

"I'm going to the store if you must know. I need some groceries". Derek put his jacket on and started to walk toward the front of the house. "You coming?"

"What, with you?" I wasn't sure if he was asking me if I wanted to go to the store with him, or if I was coming as in leaving. I really hoped it was the first option.

"Yes, if you like. Come on, I'm not waiting around for you". As Derek opened the front door I rushed after him. I was so happy he had asked me to come with him. It's usually me practically begging him. I was probably a little too excited really, given that it was only grocery shopping. But I didn't mind, it meant spending time with him and getting to know him more.

* * *

When we arrived at the grocery store, Derek got himself a trolley and started filling it up. That's when I noticed Scott and his mother there too. I instantly freaked, not wanting them to see me with Derek, and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Derek alone. I don't know why I didn't want Scott to see me with him. I guess maybe I just kind of liked whatever it was I had with Derek, and I really didn't want to listen to Scotts opinions on the matter. Derek had turned and followed me, obviously confused by my behaviour.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" He didn't seem too impressed with me.

"Scott is over there and I don't want him to see me". I explained, thinking he would understand.

"Why?" I thought I saw a hint of sadness cross Dereks face, but I could have just being seeing things.

"Well, he doesn't know we're friends". I tried to explain.

"We're not friends".

"Well, ok then. He doesn't know that we are whatever we are. So I didn't want him to see me and start asking questions".

"Whatever. I need to finish shopping. See me at the car. That's if you're not too ashamed to be seen in my car". He growled and turned to walk off to where he had left the trolley. I was confused at what he'd just said. Ashamed? I never said I was ashamed of being seen with him. Why would Derek be bothered even if I were? That guy was seriously confusing. Jees, I can never please him. I decided to go wait by his car, knowing that Scott and his mother wouldn't be done for a while. They were the longest shoppers in the world. I swear they spend about two hours shopping for food. Derek was only about ten minutes longer, and when he got back to the car I helped him unload the bags into the boot, in silence. Back inside of the car, I asked Derek about what he had said.

"Why do you think I'm ashamed?"

"Sorry?" He asked, pulling out of the car park.

"What you said in the store, about Scott and my being ashamed of you". I looked up at him.

"Look, Stiles. You're the one who keeps coming to me and wanting to hang out. Then the first time you nearly get seen with me, you want to hide. You're obviously ashamed to be seen with me, so why even bother?" Derek kept a neutral look on his face so I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Maybe he was upset. Or maybe he was just angry.

"I'm not ashamed! I just, I..." I couldn't explain what I meant.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me".

"Yes I do. Because I'm not ashamed or embarrassed or whatever of you. I just don't want Scott or anyone else for that matter expressing their opinions on the matter. Believe me, they wouldn't be nice opinions. I know you keep telling me that we're not friends, but I would like to be. And I can't be bothered with people sticking their nose in and trying ruin it". I explained as best I could. When Derek didn't say anything I pushed on.

"So what are we?" I asked, wanting to know how Derek saw our relationship that he so often made clear wasn't friendship.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, pulling up outside my house.

"You said we aren't friends. So what exactly are we?"

"We aren't anything".

"Come on! If you didn't want to be friends we wouldn't be sat here right now, would we?"

"Stiles..." Derek turned to look at me, but I didn't want to know what he was going to say.

"Don't make excuses Derek. If you don't want to know me then just say. Say it right now and I will get out this car and never bother you again. If that's what you really want".

"I don't know". I was actually shocked that Derek hadn't just told me to go.

"How can you not know if you want to be friends or not? It's not exactly rocket science or anything". I was about to lose my temper big time when Derek started to drive away from my house. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Going home".

"Did you forget about me? You know, I'm still here". I waved my hands up at him, just to make sure he knew I was still there.

"I know".

"Ok". I didn't push further. I took this as his way of saying he wanted to be friends, which made me happy. I smiled to myself, glad that he had not kicked me out.

Back at Dereks, I helped him take his shopping inside. I should have felt awkward given the recent conversation but I just felt relaxed. Especially when he asked me if I liked Lasagne. It meant I was staying for dinner, and he had asked me to. I didn't even have to push him into letting me stay, this was all Derek.

* * *

Waking up with a blanket over me, I realised I was still at Dereks. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa after dinner. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 11pm, so texted my dad to let him know I was ok. He probably hadn't even noticed I wasn't home, as he was most likely at work. But I wanted to tell him anyway. Wondering where Derek had gone, I got up and walked to the kitchen. Seeing he wasn't there, I checked the rest of downstairs where he was nowhere to be seen. Hesitating slightly, I walked up the stairs in my search and heard noise coming from a room. Knocking lightly, I heard Derek telling me to come in. Obviously this was Dereks bedroom, and he was sat at a desk on his laptop.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you were". I practically whispered. It just felt really weird being in his bedroom.

"I was just talking to my Uncle whilst you slept". Derek closed the laptop and turned in his chair, gesturing me to sit on the bed. "You must have been tired, you fell asleep right after dinner". He chuckled to himself, which was a nice sound to my ears.

"Sorry about that". I mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine, no worries. So, I have tickets to this music festival thing tomorrow and wondered if maybe you'd want to come? I was going with Erica but she had to cancel earlier, some family stuff. It was a present from my Uncle so I should really go and just thought maybe you'd fancy it. It's nothing big, just a couple of local music bands and some stalls and that. It's just a couple of towns over, not too far and I can pick you up or whatever". Derek seemed nervous, and looked out his window when asking me this.

"Umm..." Derek had actually shocked me that much to the point where I couldn't get my words out. It wasn't so much what he had asked me, but how much he had just said to me.

"It's fine if you don't want to; I just thought I'd ask. You know, since you are so insistent on being friends". Derek rushed his words out.

"No, I want to. I was just so shocked".

"Why?" Confusion spread over Dereks face.

"It's just you've never said so much in one go before. It was just different from your usual lack of words. I liked it". I smiled at him.

"Right. So is that a yes?"

"Yeah".

"Ok, well I will pick you up at 12. So you should head home and get some sleep". Derek got up and made his way to the door. "I'll let you out".

"Thanks". This was such a turn in behaviour from Derek. Not only was he asking me to go to a festival with him, but he was even letting me out instead of just kicking me out. Wow, this was awesome.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Derek". I grinned over my shoulder at him whilst walking to my jeep.

"Yeah, bye". He called back.

I was so excited for tomorrow. Not for the festival but for Derek. We would be spending proper time together. Like, actual planned time together. Planned time that Derek had suggested. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

**NOTES**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming :) Honestly, I'm kind of thinking the storyline up as I go along. There will be a whole chapter at some point of Dereks POV, I'm just not sure when. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	7. Popcorn

My alarm clock was going off at 10am and I couldn't understand why. It's the summer holidays, which means I never set my alarm. Once my brain clicked into gear I remembered the reasoning behind the alarm; Derek. I was going to some musical festival today with him. I was out of my bed and in the shower in record time, excitement clearly giving me the energy. When I was showered and dressed I noticed it was only 10.30, meaning I still had an hour and a half until Derek came to pick me up. So I decided to have some pancakes for breakfast. Yeah, all I eat are pancakes for breakfast even though I know it's not the best option. By 11.30 I had finished my breakfast along with the washing up. I was too restless to just sit about until 12 and so I headed back up to my room to look some stuff up online. Lost in thought I didn't realise it had turned 12 when I heard a knock at the front door. As I realised the time I shut down my laptop and practically jumped down the stairs. I couldn't contain my happiness for today, but tried to hide it as much as I could when I answered the door. Derek was standing there in his leather jacket, which I swear he never takes off. He looked seriously hot today. I mean, he looks hot every day, there's no denying that. But something about him was different right now.

"You could have just beeped". I stated, locking the door and following him over to his car.

"That's just rude". Derek replied, slipping into the drivers seat.

"Huh". I didn't realise Derek was such a polite guy. There was so much I needed to find out about him. "Sooo, you looking forward to this thing?"

"I guess, maybe".

"You guess? Why are you going?" I asked, curious as to why he was going when he clearly wasn't that excited about it.

"I told you, my uncle bought me tickets for it".

"So? It doesn't mean you have to go".

"Well, no I guess it doesn't. But I couldn't turn down his gift".

"Fair enough". Derek was obviously a real polite guy. Anyone else would have accepted the gift and not turned up.

"Also, Erica really wanted to go. When she cancelled I wasn't going to go anymore. Then I thought maybe you'd enjoy it, so I asked you. And you said yes, so here we are". Derek mumbled. So did that mean he was now only going for me? Why would he do that, it's not like we're best buddies or anything.

"That's cool. Thanks". I smiled back at him, not really knowing what to say. "So how longs the ride?"

"About 45 minutes".

"Ok".

* * *

The drive went smoothly, with light chatter going on. Derek didn't seem to be in one of his fowl moods which made me feel more comfortable with him. When we arrived at the festival, a band was already playing and they sounded quite good. Derek soon made his way to the bar getting us both a water. It was then that I noticed a small group of three girls staring at him. I found it quite amusing at first but then I started to feel a bit jealous. Which was stupid, why should I be jealous of some girls crushing on him? As Derek made him was back over and handed me my water I just had to say something.

"Hey so did you notice those girls?" I asked, trying to catch his reaction.

"What girls?" Derek didn't seem bothered by the mention of any girls.

"Those over near the bar, they were totally checking you out. Well, they were just staring really".

Derek turned around to see who I was talking about. When he looked back at me he just shrugged his shoulders like he wasn't bothered.

"Don't you think any of them are cute?"

"No".

"That's good". I said without thinking.

"Sorry?" Derek was looking right at me now.

"I, um, it's just they are a little strange is all. I wouldn't like to think you found strange staring girls attractive". I scrambled to get my words out. What was my brain thinking, getting me to say 'that's good'. Why was it good anyway? Was it good?

"Don't worry then, cause I don't". Derek smiled at me. That beautiful, rare smile that just made me melt inside. So maybe I did fancy him a little bit. I must do, I already know I find him attractive; who doesn't? But the way he just makes me happy and other stupid things just shows that I fancy him. Just maybe.

"Awesome. So what do you think of the band?" I asked casually, trying to change the subject.

"They're ok I suppose". We stood and listened to the band for a couple more songs before I spotted the popcorn stand.

"I'm going for some popcorn! You want some?" I asked a little too excitedly. I was way too happy at the idea of eating popcorn. Derek turned to look at me with a look of amusement on his face.

"I'll come with you". Derek stood a little away from the stand when I actually purchased the popcorn. He must have been in a world of his own because he hadn't noticed I was back by his side.

"Derek? Hellooo, earth to Derek Hale!" I tried to get his attention but he was just staring into space. "Dude! What's up?" I asked, now throwing pieces of popcorn at his head, which definitely caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" He scowled at me.

"You were spaced out man. Didn't you realise I was here?" I asked, quite amused at how clueless he was right now.

"No". He answered, stealing some popcorn.

"Hey!" I cried. " I already wasted valuable popcorn on you, you can't have anymore". At this, Derek grinned at me. I didn't realise what he was about to do until it was too late. Picking out a handful of my popcorn, Derek then threw it at me.

"Oh my God Derek, what are you doing? Wasting more popcorn!" I couldn't help but laugh at him though. I shook myself, thinking I had got any pieces off me that might have stuck. Obviously this wasn't the case as Derek couldn't help but just laugh at me. And I mean a full on, bending over kind of laugh. Something I never thought I would see Derek do. It was amazing to watch.

"What's so funny?" I asked, paranoid now. But Derek didn't answer me, he just kept laughing. "Come on, it can't be that funny". I whined.

"No, I'm sorry". He said, calming himself down. "It's just, you have popcorn stuck in your hair". He smiled at me.

"Oh". I put my hand through my hair trying to get the pieces out. "Is it gone?"

"Most". To my surprise he reached up and pulled out the remaining pieces. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second; his touch was just so nice. I also realised I was slightly blushing, and so tried to hide my face.

"Um, thanks". I felt a little awkward because of the way he was starting to make me feel. It's stupid; I bug him until he decides to be friends with me to then decide I might like him as more than a friend. I had to ignore my feelings and settle with friendship. I would rather be friends than nothing at all.

"No problem". Derek answered, looking away. We slowly made our way closer to the music stage, and stood listening to the band for a while. That's when I noticed one of the girls from earlier making their way over to us. Well, to Derek not me. I nudged Derek to make him aware of her incoming.

"Huh?" He asked, looking confused.

"That girl, she's coming to you".

"Why?"

"You serious? She's one of the girls from earlier. You know, they staring girls. She clearly fancies you".

"Oh. We should go then". Derek was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Derek, she's nearly here. You can't just walk away from her, it's rude".

"Fine". He growled in response, obviously not happy. Was he embarrassed or something? Maybe he did find her attractive or something. When she reached us she smiled up at Derek, completely ignoring my presence.

"Hey!" She said, rather excitedly. Closer up, I realised she was actually quite pretty. This made me feel a little jealous. What if he liked her back? Oh shut up, we were friends. He was bound to start dating someone at one point. I needed to get over it.

"Hi". Derek replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join us?" She asked, gesturing toward her other friends. Derek glanced over, and then back at me.

"Thanks but I'm already here with someone". The girl turned to me, giving me a look of frustration. Was she really pissed off that I was getting in her way? I had a feeling that maybe Derek wanted to go with her and decided to give him space. What if I really was getting in his way?

"Hey, it's fine". I said, looking at Derek. "I can make my own way home, don't worry about me". Without giving him a chance to answer me, I started to walk off. I felt a little upset at the idea of Derek getting with the girl, whoever she was. I mean, who doesn't introduce themselves? She didn't even give her name. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I swung around in shock.

"Stiles, where are you going?" Derek asked. I was relieved to see it was Derek and not some creep.

"Home". I answered. "I didn't want to get in your way".

"I told you earlier I wasn't interested".

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth or not".

"Why would I lie? I said I wasn't interested and I wasn't. I came here with you so I'm staying with you, and leaving with you. Honestly Stiles, what do you take me for? You really thought I would leave you here stranded with no way of getting home?" Derek seemed quite amused at this. I felt myself begin to flush and hated myself for it.

"I don't know". I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Come on, let's go find something to eat. Curly fries?" He asked, pulling my over to the food stands. I just grinned at the fact that he already knew I had a slight obsession with curly fries. Ok fine, more of a huge obsession. We didn't stay for too long after this. We ate our food and listened to a few more bands before deciding to head home. The ride back was uneventful. But one thing I did realise from this day was how I really felt about Derek Hale. The jealousy over the girl, and the sadness I felt at the idea of him being with her just proved it. I was falling for Derek Hale, and I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

**NOTES**

**Sorry this was quite rushed, I just have a few things going on. I really wanted to give you guys a chapter though so here it is. Hope you guys like it! I am taking in the ideas you're telling me, and they will be used later in the story :) Keep reviewing! Thanks :) **


	8. Leather Jacket Journey

I hadn't seen Scott since that day at the diner and decided to give him a call to see if he wanted to hang out. Turns out he was too busy with Alison to make any time for me though. I guess I could understand; they have just started dating and they're in that loved up stage. I could deal with that as it did actually mean I could go see Derek instead which was good. It had been two days since the festival and I honestly felt like I hadn't seen him in weeks. Ha, I'm such a creep. He probably hasn't even thought about me since then, whereas I've thought about him all the time. I never thought I would fall for someone so grumpy. But then again, in the time I've spent with Derek I've seen a whole new side to him; the non grumpy side. And I really like it. Yeah, I wish I wasn't falling for him. I mean, he doesn't like me and never will; why would he? It took me all my effort to convince him to even be friends. Also, I don't even know if he's into guys.

Grabbing my jacket I headed for the door, only to bump right into someone on opening it.

"Crap! Sorry". I apologized, looking up and realising it was Derek. "Oh, hey! What you doing here?"

"I was just coming round to ask if you wanted hang out or whatever. But you're obviously busy so it's fine, I'll see you another time". Derek turned to walk back to his car.

"Wait!" I called, catching him up. "I was coming to your place actually".

"Oh".

"Yeah so, you want to hang out then?" I asked. Our lack of communication was bad and we definitely needed to get each others numbers.

"Yes". Derek smiled. He was smiling a lot more often, and I still loved it every time.

"Give me your phone".

"What, why?" A look of confusion flashed across Dereks face.

"Dude. Phone. Give it to me". I chuckled at the way he made a dash for his phone due to my authoritive tone. Placing his phone in my hand, I typed in my number and took a photo of myself. I then rang my phone so I could save his number too. "Now we have each others number". I grinned, handing his phone back. Our hands touched briefly, and I really wanted the touch to last longer. Derek just nodded, putting his phone away again.

"So, where to sourwolf?" I asked.

"Coffee, I really need it".

"Ok, sounds good to me". I started making my way to the jeep, knowing that Derek would have intentions of going in his own car. "Wrong way man, we are so going in my jeep today!" I called over my shoulder.

"Why?" I could practically feel the death stare through my back.

"We went in your car last time. Come on". He obviously couldn't be bothered to argue as he didn't say anything else, just walked over and hopped into the passenger seat. Before I started to drive, Derek tried to open his window as it was like a sauna inside my jeep given the hot day outside. I let him struggle with the dodgy window for about a minute before deciding to help him.

"Dude, it's a bit broken". I told him. "Let me do it". I reached over to start pushing on the window, trying to get it to budge. That's when I lost my balance as my hand slipped and I fell right onto Dereks lap. As soon as I realised where my face was sat I got up, feeling my cheeks getting redder. When I looked at Derek, he was just laughing at me.

"Yeah, laugh it off sourwolf. I'm just here for your amusement. You should be paying me really". I tried to hide how much I was blushing at this.

"Sorry, it was just too funny". Derek said between laughing. Well, at least he wasn't scowling at me.

"Well you're going to have to deal with the heat big man". I stated as I started to drive. The short drive to the coffee shop was spent with Derek laughing at my expense. I had given up asking him to stop, and just ignored him. When we arrived and sat down with our drinks (his being a latte and a hot chocolate for myself), Derek was still smiling about it.

"Seriously, it wasn't that funny". I complained.

"It was though. You should have seen your face afterwards, it was priceless". Derek chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I get it". I mumbled, taking a gulp of my own drink. Only, I didn't realise how hot it was going to be and ended up burning the insides of my mouth. "Ah, shit!" I cried out in pain.

"Stiles, you ok?" Derek asked, reaching out and grabbing my hand. Yes, he actually grabbed my hand and held it. I even forgot about the pain for a slight second in astonishment at this.

"Yeah, just burnt my mouth". Derek was still holding my hand, and I really didn't want him to let go. Unfortunately though, he did let go.

"God Stiles, you seriously need to watch yourself. You're going to get really hurt one day".

"I'm really hurt right now". I complained.

"You know what I mean". Derek actually looked concerned. It's as if he actually cared about me, which would be nice. He was right though, I really did need to stop being so clumsy. If only for the fact that I keep embarrassing myself in front of him. First a whole load of textbooks fall on me, then I burn my hand, I fall into his crotch/lap area and then I burn my mouth. And I haven't even known him that long. Who knows what I would do next; I could only dread to think. When my hot chocolate had cooled down, I started to drink it again. This time I didn't burn myself or spill it or anything, which was good.

"How is it?" Derek asked.

"How is what?" I was confused for a second, not really paying attention.

"The hot chocolate". He said, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Oh that, yeah it's good thanks. How's the coffee?"

"Great. You free the rest of the day?" He asked, looking down at his drink.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, brightening up at the idea of spending more time with him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Well, I was thinking bowling but now I'm not so sure".

"How come?"

"You are prone to hurting yourself and I can only imagine what you would do to yourself at a bowling alley". He smiled at me. "So how about the cinema? There's a new film out I want to see anyway".

"Hey, I've never hurt myself at the bowling alley thanks very much!" I exclaimed. However, I could imagine myself to hurt myself if I went with you, I thought. I know I'm a clumsy guy but I'm like a hundred times worse when I'm around Derek. "But yeah, cinema sounds good".

* * *

By the time we left the cinema and got back to mine it was around 7pm. I really didn't want Derek to go home and before I knew it I was asking him to come inside.

"Um, you want to come in? I'm going to order take away and my dads at work so you're welcome to join me". I closed my mouth before I said anything else. I wasn't sure he would want to spend any more time with me today and I didn't want to sound pushy or anything.

"Yes, ok". He answered, following me to the front door. I was so happy he wanted to that I swear I felt a spring in my step. Man, I was such a creep. We had ordered a large pizza to share, and were both sat next to one another on the sofa watching some cop show on TV. When it got to the last piece of pizza (who cuts pizza unevenly, really?), we both offered it to each other. After a couple of minutes of the whole 'you have it, no you have it' situation I decided to pick it up and try to force feed him it. I don't know what happened really, I just did it without thinking. I ended up actually shoving the pizza onto his closed mouth, leaving pizza on his face. It was actually really hilarious to look at but Derek just scowled at me.

"Stiles". Derek growled.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to hold back my laughter.

The offending pizza slice was back in the box, and I saw Derek reach to pick it up. At first I just thought he was going to eat it. Obviously this was not the case. Instead, Derek smacked it against my own face, leaving me with a pizza face too. It was now Dereks time to laugh.

"Hey!" I complained. "I didn't do it on purpose, mine was an accident".

"So?" Derek had stupidly put the slice (if you could call it that anymore) back in the box again. At the same time we both made a move for it, Derek getting to it first. I scrambled forward to try and take it out of his hand but he had the advantage of being just well, better than me really. So my attempt failed. I did however, manage to make Derek fall off the couch, with me falling on top of him. I should have found this awkward and jumped off but I used it as an opportunity. I straddled him down and reached for the pizza slice which was still in his hand. Given the fact I was on top of him, I now had the advantage. Although, I'm pretty sure Derek could have easy pushed me off; but he didn't. Grabbing the slice, I was just about to cheer in victory when he started to tickle me. Me being the most ticklish person in the world, this meant that I had dropped the slice (thankfully my dad had put down laminated flooring instead of carpet due to my clumsiness), and Derek was able to turn it around so he was the one on top of me. My heart sped up now I had finally taken in the situation; Derek Hale was sat on top of me. I couldn't believe it, and I really hoped I didn't show my excitement through my trousers. The pizza slice forgotten, Derek just grinned down at me, looking completely stupid with pizza on his face. I guess I looked just as stupid though. Derek then brought his face closer to mine, and I really thought for a second he was going to kiss me. He leaned in right up close to me, and I swear he looked at my lips for a brief second. Was he teasing me? Honestly this guy was going to kill me if he stayed like this any longer. That's when he just smiled and said 'I win'.

We cleaned ourselves up, my heart still all over the place from how close we had been. Even when Derek left, I still couldn't stop thinking about it. I would have given anything for him to have kissed me in that moment. Actually, with pizza all around our mouths it probably wouldn't have been all that nice, but you get the picture. Being in that kind of position with Derek was just too much for me to handle. What if I'd shown through my trousers, and he had been freaked out? He would never have spoken to me again. That thought just kills me inside. I really need to get my act together. If we are going to be friends I need to learn to control myself around him.

* * *

Later that night, as I was just getting into bed I decided to text Derek.

**Thnks for tday, had fun. Sleep tight sourworlf – Stiles**

**It was fun. Goodnight Stiles – Derek**

Derek had texted me back almost immediately. I was really tempted to keep texting him, but decided against it. You know, given that we had already said goodnight and all. Just then, my phone beeped again.

**I'm going out of town tomorrow to pick something up. You want to come? I could do with the company – Derek**

**What you picking up? – Stiles**

**Just something. You coming? – Derek**

**Yeah, count me in. That's as long as its' not drugs, lol – Stiles**

**Of course not, don't be stupid – Derek**

**Just makin sure ;) – Stiles**

**Pick you up at 12 – Derek**

**Ok, c u then – Stiles**

I was grinning in my bed at this; I was so happy he had invited me out again. Obviously he was enjoying our budding friendship. Even if I couldn't have him as my boyfriend, at least I can have him as a friend. Not only that, but a friend who I will be seeing a lot of in the near future. I was really curious as to what he was going to pick up though. It was probably something stupid but I just couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**DEREKS POV**

Today was amazing, I thought to myself whilst getting settled in bed. Especially the pizza moment. I couldn't believe that had happened; I really wanted to kiss Stiles right there and then. But I couldn't; what if he hated me for it? I couldn't lose our friendship because I was stupid enough to fall for him. Dammit, why am I such an idiot? I've never wanted someone this way before, and the perfect guy comes along and I can't have him. It could only happen to me. I was going to have to settle with being friends. At least I got to spend time with him; I couldn't believe he wanted to come with me tomorrow. I didn't even tell him where I was going. He probably just had nothing better to do to be honest.

Erica had been bugging me about Stiles, asking me who he was and stuff. She knows I don't speak with anyone from school and so she's rightfully curious about him. She keeps asking 'why him? Why is he so special?' The fact that she knows me more than anyone means that she can already tell how I feel about him. That's why I really don't want them to bump into each other again; because Erica would just make it so obvious. She wouldn't be able to help herself. So I have therefore vowed to keep them away from each other; against Ericas constant begging to meet him properly. I was also glad that my Uncle worked away, meaning that he was never here. I know for a fact that he would have picked up on my feelings for Stiles and he would take no shame in letting Stiles know either. Neither of them would understand that I value his friendship too much to take the risk of losing him all together. They also wouldn't understand why I value our friendship so much given that we had only known each other for a short period of time. But there was something about Stiles, just something about him. I don't know what, but it was changing my life; for the better.

* * *

**STILES POV**

I couldn't believe I had slept in! It was fifteen minutes until Derek was picking me up and I was just getting out of bed. Man, why am I so useless? I quickly jumped into the shower, trying to speed up as much as I could. When I walked back into my room in just a towel, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Jesus, Derek! What are you doing here?" I jumped backwards, instantly holding onto my towel to make sure it didn't fall out of place.

"Sorry, I, um, you're dad told me to come up. He was just leaving for work when I got here". Derek was staring at me, clearly as shocked as I was at this situation. I blushed, realising I was stood in front of him in just my towel.

"Ok cool. Just give me a second to get changed". I reached for my clothes off the bed and practically ran back out of my room to go get changed in the bathroom. I couldn't believe that had just happened. Only my dad would let someone in whilst you were in the shower. Man he could be so stupid at times. When I went back into my room, Derek was still standing there.

"Sorry man, I slept in". I apologized, hoping he wasn't pissed or anything.

"It's fine. I'm not in a rush or anything".

"Ok, that's good. I'm ready now though". I said, picking up my jacket and leaving the room.

"Should we stop off for food somewhere? I'm guessing you're starving if you've just gotten up". Derek was following me down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, that'd be awesome actually. Thanks". I was so relieved he had offered a food trip as I was definitely starving.

We ended up in some diner a couple of miles out of town. It was a nice enough place, but it didn't do pancakes which really sucked. What kind of place doesn't do them? So I had to skip breakfast (which is understandable given it was now after 12), and ordered some curly fries. Derek ordered the same. After eating we headed back to the car and were on our way again.

"How far is this place we're going too?" I asked, curious.

"About an hour". Derek answered.

"Cool. So what are you picking up exactly?" I was curious as to what he would want so badly that would make him drive an hour to pick it up.

"You'll have to wait and see". Derek grinned.

"Aw come one! Just tell me". I whined.

"It's nothing exciting, trust me".

"If it's nothing exciting, why not tell me?"

"Because it's fun to wind you up".

I kept bugging Derek to tell me what it was the rest of the journey, but he wouldn't budge. When we eventually arrived, Derek pulled up outside a clothes shop. This just confused me even more. Surely Derek Hale wouldn't drive all that way for some clothes? Only a girl could do such a thing. You know, someone like Lydia. But the fact that Derek was walking into this clothes shop just meant that Derek must have came for clothes. Why would he? I followed him into the shop and right up to the counter. To even more of my surprise, the shop assistant knew who he was.

"Hey Derek. How are you?" The woman smiled at him.

"I'm good Maggie, how about yourself?" Derek replied.

"I'm spot on love. Who's your friend?" She asked, turning her attention to me.

"Um, hi, I'm Stiles". I held out my hand to be polite in greeting her.

After a little bit of small talk, Maggie finally made it known what Derek was here for.

"I'll just go get your jacket Derek; I'll be back in a moment". As she left the room, I turned to Derek.

"Your jacket? Is that what you came here for, a jacket?" I chuckled to myself. As if he had driven all this way for a jacket. "What kind of jacket?"

"Here it is. You want to try it on?" Maggie was back, holding up a black leather jacket. It was very similar to the one he was already wearing. Only this one was in perfect condition, obviously.

"No, it's fine". Derek replied, taking the jacket from her and handing her some money. "Thanks, Maggie".

I didn't say anything whilst we were still inside the shop. But once we were outside, I couldn't hold my tongue in any longer.

"Dude, really?" I laughed. "You actually came all this way for a leather jacket? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I did". Derek scowled at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the only place that sells any that are good enough quality. All the ones closer to town are awful. So I'd much rather travel the hour and spend more for something which is a hell of a lot better". Derek was putting the jacket into the boot of his car.

"Oh well, fair enough I guess". I still found it amusing, but I did see his point. I also wondered how many times he purchases a new leather jacket. He's always wearing one, it's like his thing. I couldn't imagine him in anything else really.

We didn't head home straight away; instead we browsed round a few of the nearby shops. I bought a Captain America shirt from the coolest shop in the world. I mean, I would definitely drive all this way just to come back there. So now I totally understood Derek. We also had some coffee (this guy loved his coffee) and then headed back.

* * *

When I got in, my dad was in the living room watching some TV.

"Hey son, good day?" He asked, looking over to me as I walked in.

"Yeah thanks". I answered, jumping down next to him.

"So, Derek Hale?" He asked after a few minutes.

"What about him?" My dad practically knew everyone in town so I wasn't surprised he knew Dereks name.

"You two friends?"

"No, he just comes around for no reason whatsoever". I said sarcastically.

"Funny". My dad nudged my side slightly.

"You could have let me know he was coming up though. I nearly had a heart attack when I walked in and he was there".

"Haha I knew you would have". My dad just laughed at me.

"What?"

"I thought it would be funny". He chuckled.

"Oh thanks dad, you're such a loving parent!" I mumbled.

I spent the rest of the night watching TV with my dad, making the most of his presence. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to Derek every once in a while though and even ended up texting him at one point.

**How's the jacket? ;) – Stiles**

**It's fine – Derek**

**Good, just thought I'd check – Stiles**

**So caring – Derek**

**Always :) - Stiles **

* * *

**NOTES**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading this guys! I'm having fun writing it :) I might be a bit slower updating for a bit so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	9. Vows

**DEREKS POV**

Erica had decided to steal me for the day on Saturday, complaining that she wasn't seeing me much lately. I guess she's just not used to me having anyone else in my life to spend time with. I would have thought she'd enjoy it though, given that it means she has more time to spend with her boyfriend, Boyd. But she was my best friend and I do miss her company even if it means not getting to spend the day with Stiles. I guess it's a good thing really; maybe Stiles was getting sick of me wanting to hang out all the time. He would probably be glad of the time away from me. Maybe he was regretting bugging me to be friends with him. That first time we spoke, in detention, I knew something was different. Usually I just have no desire whatsoever to speak to anyone, but with Stiles I just wanted to chat away with him. That's when I knew that he was going to be special to me. He can be a little annoying sometimes, but in a good way. I love that he's annoying and that he never shuts up. That's just who he is, and that's how I like it.

When Erica eventually got to mine (punctuality is not her strong point), she was dressed up. I mean, like special occasion kind of dressed up.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked, turning to walk back inside the house.

"We're going out". Erica replied, following me.

"Where on earth are we going that would make you dress like that?" I turned to look at her properly now. She was wearing some kind of red dress; floor length and strapless, with her hair done up perfectly. She actually looked really beautiful and I just stared right at her.

"What's up sweetie? Can't handle my hotness?" Erica winked at me, grabbing onto my arm. "Come on, you need to go get dressed into something more, smart".

"I don't..." I started, but she soon interrupted me.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't own a suit, I've seen it hanging in your wardrobe Mr Hale!"

"Why, where are we going?" I asked.

"A wedding".

"Wait, what? Who's wedding? And why am I going?" I tried my best at giving her my death stare, but it didn't work on Erica anymore. It was too bad; it usually worked wonders on other people.

"It's just my cousin, and you're coming because I'm taking you". Erica was now taking out my suit from the wardrobe and handing it over to me. I reluctantly took it from her.

"Why not Boyd? He's your boyfriend, you should be taking him!" I groaned, not wanting to go to some stupid wedding full of people I didn't know.

"Yeah well he's busy, so I'll have to settle for you won't I? Now go and get changed before I start undressing you myself!" Erica smiled, reaching for my jacket.

"Ok, ok! Give me a minute".

"Oh and hurry please, we need to be there soon". Erica called through to me. Ha, it's not like it was her fault or anything! She was the one who had turned up twenty minutes late.

* * *

When we arrived at the wedding, we were just in time. The actual ceremony was held in some church in the middle of nowhere. The reception was then held in some fancy hotel I'd seen only in passing. There must have been around two hundred guests.

"I knew this would happen, it always does when I'm with you!" Erica laughed, dragging me over to the bar.

"What have I done now?" I asked, turning to the bartender to get us both a coke.

"Oh you know, the sheer fact that you exist".

"Huh?" As much time as I had spent with Erica over the years I still never understood half the things she said to me.

"Every female here is crushing on you Derek! I swear even my cousin is. You know, the bride!" Erica put her arm around my shoulder. "And I'm getting the jealousy stares from the ones who think we're together. I love it really, girls being jealous of me".

"Whatever". I mumbled, shuffling out of her hold and giving her the coke.

"Any catch your eye?" She asked, looking around at all the girls who did actually happen to be glancing over at me once every now and then. It was rather unsettling actually; I'd rather they didn't notice me at all. There's only one person I would like to notice in me in that way...

"No". I answered finally, trying to shake my thoughts of Stiles.

"Oh wait I forgot, you already have your heart set aside for someone. Silly me". Erica smiled at me, taking my hand in hers. "If I act like this with you, it will keep the females away. You can thank me later. However, I can't promise to keep everyone away. You know, some people just don't care about hitting on a guy even if their girlfriend is stood right there. Even if I'm not your girlfriend, but you get my point. Actually I should ring Boyd; I'll be back in a second sweetie". Erica kissed my cheek before heading in the direction of somewhere quieter.

After about ten minutes, Erica hadn't returned and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I could feel the eyes staring at me. Honestly, even the older women were staring. It was just too creepy. I noticed some girl slowly making her way over to me, and was trying to find an escape route when I was saved by some random guy.

"Hey, you ok? You look terrified".

"Yes, I'm fine". Usually I wouldn't want to chat with this random guy but since he'd saved me from the female army I figured I should.

"Enjoying the attention?" The guy laughed.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Ha. You know, the fact that practically every female in this room is staring at you. And even some guys. It's mental, you'd think everyone would try and be more discreet".

"Oh, that. Yeah it's quite unsettling really".

"Yeah, I thought I would come and keep you company since Erica has clearly abandoned you in your time of need. You want a drink?" The guy asked.

"You know Erica?"

"Yeah she's a friend of mine. I'm Isaac by the way, and you're Derek right?"

"Um, yeah". I answered.

"So you want a drink?"

"Yeah, coke please".

After Isaac had got our drinks, we went to find a table to sit at. Erica had still not returned. We just sat and watched people dancing for a little while before Isaac began to speak again,

"So you do realise that Erica most likely won't be seen for the rest of the afternoon". Isaac looked over at me.

"Yeah I guessed as much". I smiled, knowing she will have met up with Boyd somewhere.

"You need a lift back home?"

"Uh, I should be fine". I lied, as we had come in Ericas car and Beacon Hills was a half hour drive away.

"Dude, I know you live in Beacon Hills and I also saw you pull up with Erica meaning you don't actually have a way back". Isaac said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, right". I thought it was strange how much this guy new about me.

"Don't worry; I'm not some sort of stalker who knows everything about you! Erica just talks about you a lot. So I'm giving you a ride back?" Isaac asked again.

"Sure, if you don't mind".

"It's not a problem". Isaac grinned at me. It was now 9pm and I really didn't feel like staying much longer. I was only here through the force of Erica and she had left me anyway. So I really hoped Isaac wasn't staying all night or anything. "You wanna head soon? I'm quite tired. Plus, I know you're not here by any choice of your own".

"You got that right". I laughed.

* * *

After finishing our drinks, we headed over to Isaacs car. I texted Erica to tell her I was getting a ride with him and she texted back saying she was sorry for leaving me. At least I knew this Isaac guy wasn't some crazy stalker guy, as Erica would have warned me. During the ride back, we made small talk, sometimes talking about Erica. When we were back in town, Isaac complained about his need for a coffee and so we headed to the diner. When we walked inside, I immediately spotted Stiles sitting with his friend Scott. Stiles looked over at me as well. I felt my heart stop for a second when he smiled at me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back, completely ignoring Isaac for that slight moment.

"Derek?" Isaac caught my attention again.

"Sorry?" I asked, looking away from Stiles.

"You want a coffee right?"

"Oh, yeah thanks. I'll pay for yours since you drove me home". I said, handing him the money. I tried so hard not to turn back and walk right over to Stiles and just be with him. I had missed him, and really wanted to spend more time with him. I controlled myself though, and kept my attention on Isaac as much as I could. Whilst we were waiting for our coffee, Isaac turned to me.

"So who's that guy?" He asked, looking over my shoulder at which I assumed was Stiles.

"What guy?" I asked, trying to pretend I had no idea who he was going on about.

"The guy you smiled at when you came in. You know, the one who obviously means the world to you going by the way you reacted to seeing him; the way your eyes lit up when you saw him".

"He's just a friend". I knew I was blushing and I couldn't hide it.

"Yeah, some friend he must be". Isaac winked at me. "You can go talk to him if you want".

"No". I answered.

"Ok, suit yourself". Isaac laughed. "Dude, did you totally forget our dress code?"

"Huh?"

"We are way too overdressed for a diner man! I forgot we were dressed like this. Ha, we must look awesome".

"Oh, yeah". I realised. Maybe that's why Stiles smiled when he saw me? Did he find it funny that I was so dressed up for a diner visit? Ah, hell.

We had taken our coffee to go and Isaac dropped me back home. I had ordered a de-caff one so it wouldn't keep me awake all night. Lying in bed later that evening, I decided to text Stiles.

**Can you come round mine tomorrow? – Derek**

**Why? – Stiles**

**I'll make you pancakes – Derek**

**I'll be there – Stiles**

I didn't actually have a reason for wanting Stiles to come round other than the fact that I just wanted to see him. And I couldn't exactly  
say that to him. Isaac was right, Stiles did mean the world to me. And if that's how I felt about him now, after only knowing him for a short amount of time, how would I feel in a couple of months?

* * *

**NOTES**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing Dereks POV and will definitely be doing it more!**


	10. Jealous

Seeing Derek last night in the diner with that guy just made me instantly jealous. It shouldn't have; I didn't even know who the guy was. But I knew Dereks only other friend was Erica, or so I was led to believe. Was this Dereks boyfriend? And why were they dressed up so smart? So many questions were running through my head that I wanted to ask Derek. But I couldn't, it would just make me look insane. I was relieved when he texted me asking me to come round. Obviously I wasn't going to say no. I was dying to see him again. Maybe I could find out about this blonde haired guy who I couldn't stop being jealous of. When I arrived at Dereks house it was about 10am. I had texted him to tell him I was setting off, to make sure he had my pancakes ready. He wasn't getting out of making me them, no way. When he opened the door to me, the smell of pancakes hit me straight away and I just grinned. I liked the idea of Derek cooking breakfast for me. It's just a shame it wasn't breakfast from staying over. In the kitchen, Derek passed me a plate with the pancakes, and sat opposite me with just an apple.

"You not having any?" I asked, taking a bite from my pancake.

"I'm not very hungry". He answered, just looking at his apple. It was taking everything I had to not burst out and just ask him about his friend from last night. But I really wanted to know.

"Did you have a good night last night?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Uh, I guess so". He finally took a bite of his apple. "You?"

"Yeah. Well to be fair, I'd only gone out for some late night snack, nothing too interesting". I said, hoping he would tell me what he'd been up too. As I'm pretty sure he hadn't just been to the diner going by his outfit choice.

"Right". Was all Derek said to me. I had to just ask him if I wanted to know.

"So do you always dress like that to visit the Diner?" I questioned.

"Sorry?" He looked up at me.

"Last night, in your suit, at the diner?" I pushed. Man, it was so hard to get anything out of him. I guess I didn't exactly make it easy for myself. I could have just asked him straight out what I wanted to know.

"Oh right". Derek chuckled to himself. "I was at a wedding before. Kind of a last minute date thing". Derek smiled. A wave of sadness fell over me at the mention of a 'date'. Did this mean that he was this guys date to the wedding? I tried not to let him see how upset I was by this, and just smiled back at him.

"Well that makes more sense then. So that guy you were with, he was your date?" I really hoped I didn't make it obvious that I was completely jealous of this guy.

"No". Derek just laughed. "I was forced there by Erica since her boyfriend couldn't go and I was her stand in date. I actually just met Isaac there, he's a nice guy". Derek went over to start washing some pots, and I followed him over to help. I was even more jealous right now. Derek had met this Isaac guy at the wedding last night. So what did that mean? Derek didn't just talk to people. So did he have a crush on him? I'm pretty sure this Isaac guy didn't beg his way into Dereks life like I did. I hated how I was feeling but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand the thought of Derek being with anyone but myself. I was just about to question him more about Isaac when there was a knock at the door. Derek seemed a little confused, obviously not expecting anyone round. When he walked back into the kitchen, this Isaac guy was following.

"Uh, Stiles this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Stiles". Derek introduced us, going back to finish his washing up. Isaac held out his hand to me and I took it out of politeness.

"Nice to meet you". Isaac smiled at me.

"You too". I tried my hardest to fight the jealousy inside of me. Why was he here? This guy was very good looking and I just knew that if Derek was into guys that he would definitely fancy him. And I was sure he was into guys. So I had no chance with Isaac in the picture.

"I'm not interrupting am I"? Isaac asked, looking between us both. YES, I wanted to shout, but obviously I didn't. I just kept quiet.

"No". Derek replied. I felt awful right then. I wanted to leave as the pain in my heart was just hurting too much. I didn't want to be here to watch them together. No way. Before Isaac had a chance to say anything else, I chimed up.

"I should go actually". I mumbled, making my way to the front of the house.

"Why?" Derek turned to look at me.

"I, um, just should". I could not think of any excuse and I knew what I had said sounded pathetic. Obviously Isaac did to.

"Dude, you don't have to leave on my account". He said. I hated the way he smiled at me as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm not". I answered.

"Well, I only came round to give you your jacket back Derek. You left it in my car". Isaac turned to Derek. I hadn't noticed the jacket in his hand before. This did it for me and I just hurried to leave. Why was his jacket in his car? My heart felt like it was breaking slowly. I hated the fact I was feeling like this. I hadn't even known Derek a month yet and already I was in love with him. It was stupid really.

I had just got to my jeep when I heard Isaac call out my name. I really wanted to just ignore him but I didn't want to be rude.

"Yeah?" I called back, watching him run up to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I tried not to frown at him. Why was he asking me this? He didn't even know me so why should he care.

"Yes". I lied.

"Look, you should stay". Isaac said, gesturing toward the house. "Derek seemed real bummed that you left".

"Yeah right". I couldn't help but frown this time.

"Wait, are you...do you?" Isaac chuckled a little to himself, which annoyed me a little.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"There's nothing like that between Derek and I". Isaac smiled.

"Nothing like what?" I asked, trying to sound like I had no idea what he was meaning. Even though I knew damn right what he meant. I couldn't help but perk up a little at what he had said.

"You know what I mean Stiles. Derek and I, we are just friends. Actually, we aren't even friends, just acquaintances really. I would like to be friends with him, but nothing more". Isaac reassured me.

"Oh". Was all I could think to say.

"Go back inside man". Isaac said as he headed for his car. "I'll see you around".

It was ridiculous how much happiness I felt considering how much pain I had being feeling minutes earlier. I wanted to just run right back into the house and kiss Derek there and then. But I couldn't. In fact, if Isaac could see from a five minute encounter that I liked Derek, did that mean Derek knew? No, he couldn't. Otherwise he would have ditched me already. Just as I decided to make my way back inside, Derek appeared at the door.

"Stiles?" He called to me. "Are you coming back inside?" He didn't have to ask me twice. I jogged back over to where he stood. "Do you actually need to leave?" He asked.

"Uh, no". I replied.

"Good". He smiled at me and walked back inside.

After finishing up the cleaning in the kitchen, I decided to ask Derek for a house tour.

"What?" He asked, clearly stunned by my question. I don't know why though, it was a perfectly reasonable request.

"I've been here a couple of times now and I've only ever seen the kitchen and living room. Oh and once your bedroom. You're house is huge man, it's only fair you show me around. You know, given that I am your dear friend". I grinned up at him, hoping he would give in to me.

"Sure, go look round". He waved me off.

"No". I complained. "You have to show me". I grabbed onto his arm, tugging at him.

"Fine". Derek growled in response. I mentally high fived myself for getting him to do this. He showed me around the house which included a library. Yes, a library. Not like a huge one or anything but it was still impressive. There was also a games room upstairs with a bar in. I asked Derek why I had never been in and he just shrugged. I would definitely be using that room in the future. After he had shown me round the house (avoiding a few rooms he said were his uncles), we retreated back to the living room. That's when I noticed a door in the corner, which I had never noticed before.

"What's through there?" I asked.

"Just the basement". Derek answered.

"Oh. Can I see?"

"Whatever". Derek made his way over, opening the door and leading me down the stairs. When we got down I just laughed at what I saw in front of me.

"What?" Derek turned to look at me.

"A gym? I should have guessed!" I chuckled away to myself. Of course Derek would have a gym in his house. "Just the basement my ass".

"It is".

"Yeah, if basements come with state of the art gym equipment".

Derek didn't say anything else; he just stood waiting for me to finish looking about. As much as I wanted to play with these machines, I had to stop myself. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Derek. Not again. So I decided to head back up the stairs. Only apparently this was able to do just what I had wanted to avoid. I was only about to reach the second step when I slipped backward, falling right into Dereks arms. Thankfully he was behind me to catch my fall. I felt myself blush instantly, for two reasons. One, the fact I had fallen. Two, the fact I had fallen into Derek, and he had him arms around me; which of course, I loved.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted out. "I swear, only you could fall on the second step". Derek turned me around and eventually let go of me.

"Sorry". I mumbled, embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Come on". Derek led me back up the stairs, making sure I didn't fall again. Once back up we both sat on the sofa next to each other. I had sat a little closer to him than I probably should have, but he didn't budge.

"Have you always been so clumsy?" Derek asked me, resting his legs on the coffee table in front of us.

"Yes". I replied. I didn't tell him that I'm worse around him though.

"I guess it's a good job I'm here to save you". Derek laughed lightly. I smiled at this, adoring the fact that he was here for me.

"Sure is sourwolf".

"Stop calling me that". Derek complained.

"No". I grinned mischievously at him. I liked my little name for him, and I liked how much it wound him up. Sometimes he would just ignore it, but other times, like right now he couldn't.

"Don't make me hurt you". He scowled at me now, but I knew he was just putting it on.

"You wouldn't". I winked at him playfully, teasing to see his reaction.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked, sitting up now.

"No way". I smiled. That's when reached over and tackled me into a position where he was leaning over me.

"You really think so?" He was grinning down at me now, his face so close to mine. I couldn't help but get excited by the close proximity of our bodies and this meant I couldn't find anything to say to him. I realised then that I was staring at his lips and instantly tried to find somewhere else to look. I then found myself looking into his eyes which were staring right back down at me. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever (which was actually only about a minute), when Dereks phone rang. I really didn't want him to move, I just wanted him to stay there for a while longer. I wanted to kiss him and to just be with him but I couldn't. And the phone ruined my blissful moment. Even though I knew it was just friendly play with Derek, it was perfect to me. Derek seemed a little annoyed at his phone as he got up to answer it.

"What do you want?" He answered. I found it amusing that he would answer his phone like that. It was just typical Derek. "Yes Erica, I'm fine. No thanks to you. I'm busy right now though so I'll call later, ok? Yes, bye". Derek hung up the phone and sat back down right next to me, our legs touching.

"Sorry". Derek mumbled, making himself comfortable on the sofa again. Unfortunately he wasn't back in his previous position. But this was good enough.

"It's ok". I smiled. "Erica checking up on you?" I teased, wondering if she did this all the time.

"She left me at the wedding to go see her boyfriend. She was just checking I got home safe". He answered, reaching for the TV control.

"Ah right". I answered. He had put some documentary on about animals for us to watch. I didn't object to this, finding it quite interesting to watch. I didn't realise whilst doing it, but at some point I had rested my head against Derek and he hadn't pushed me away. I stayed like this for whole time we sat there, and just kept thinking how awesome it was. After a while, I decided to ask him about his uncle. I was curious as to why he was never here.

"Derek?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Does your uncle ever come home?" I was really hoping I wasn't asking him anything too personal. Thankfully he didn't push me away or anything. He seemed fine answering me.

"He comes home when it's my birthday and Christmas mostly. He tries to come home as much as possible but it's hard for him". Derek said.

"Oh. Where does he work?"

"He travels a bit but he is mainly located in London".

"Really?" I was quite shocked at this. I thought maybe he was just somewhere else in America. Not a whole different country.

"Yes".

"Why don't you live there with him?" I pushed on, hoping I wasn't stepping too far.

"I didn't want too. Plus, even if I did I still wouldn't see him much".

"Don't you get lonely?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but I have Erica". Derek admitted. "And you". He hesitated at that.

"Yeah, you certainly do". I reassured him. I dared to snuggle into him a bit more, feeling more comfortable in doing so. He still didn't push me away; he just let me do it. My heart warmed at how great it felt to be here with Derek. I could stay like this forever, snuggled into him.

* * *

About an hour later Derek decided we should have some lunch and so we made our way to the kitchen. He wouldn't let me help out, making me sit at the counter to watch him work. He was making us a salad which I was actually looking forward to. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now. I kept asking if there was anything I could help with but I knew he would just keep saying now. Eventually though, probably sick of my constant nagging, he let me mix the salad cream in. Standing next to him, I nudged him whilst mixing it in.

"See? I can do something without messing up". I smiled.

"You haven't finished yet". He replied, looking at me cautiously.

"Have some faith in me!"

"I'd rather not". He laughed.

"Such a good friend you are". Thankfully I did my small job without screwing it up for once. We also got to eat lunch without me embarrassing myself which I was happy about. We were just in the middle of cleaning when my phone started ringing; it was my dad.

"Sup dad?" I asked him down the phone.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" He answered.

"Yeah, great...you?" I was wondering why he had called as he never calls just to chat.

"Good thanks. Where are you?"

"Um , Dereks house, why?" I was curious to know why he wanted to know where I was.

"Look I need to go out of town for a day or so on a case. It shouldn't take too long and I was wondering if you would be ok on your own?" He asked. It was strange, my dad was always working but very rare was it that he needed to go out of town.

"Sure, I'll be fine. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Don't you worry son. You could stay round Scotts if you don't want to be at home. Or even Dereks if you like. I'll call to check in on you when I can. I've got to go; I'll see you when I get back".

"Ok, bye dad". I replied.

"Love you Stiles". He rushed in at the end before I hung up.

"Love you too dad". I said back, just before we hung up. I hoped he wasn't away for too long. I mean, I know he's never at home anyway because he's always at work. But being out of town is different to just being at work. At least I knew he would be home at some point in the night, and that he was close by if I needed him. But being out of town, it's like I was completely alone. Even if it were only for a day or two. I don't know how Derek could cope really. I know I wouldn't be able too.

"You ok?" Derek asked when I put my phone away.

"Yeah, dads just going out of town for a couple of days for work". I answered, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Oh right. Are you ok with that?" Derek must have sensed my unease about this.

"Yeah, I just don't like being in the house knowing he's not coming back home for the night. It's stupid really; I should just get over it". I admitted to him.

"You could stay here if you don't want to be at home whilst he's away". Derek suggested. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "I mean, I know what it feels like being home alone".

"How do you do it? I can't even handle one night never mind all the time".

"You just get used to it". He shrugged. "So you want to stay here?"

"Um, if you don't mind". I replied. Inside I was ecstatic at the idea of spending the night or two over at Dereks. Of course I wanted to stay, but I didn't want to show him how excited I was at the idea of it.

"Sure, it's fine". He was still smiling at me.

"I'll have to pick up some stuff from the house". I said to him, grateful he was letting me stay.

"Ok, you want me to take you?" He asked.

"No it's fine. I'll head back soon". I answered.

"Ok". He replied, putting away the clean dishes.

I was actually so happy now that my dad was going out of town purely for the fact I got to spend the night at Dereks. So many thoughts were running through my mind but I tried to push them to the back of my head. I couldn't wait for the night ahead of me.

* * *

**NOTES**

**I love Isaac and want to make him a regular in my fanfic so I am trying to write him in slowly. Hope you like him! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions guys! I am taking them in and plan on using them :) **

**Keep reviewing, it keeps me going! Thanks :)**


	11. Hold me

Back at home, I was just putting some stuff into an overnight bag when I heard someone knocking at the front door. Leaving my bag on the bed, I made my way downstairs to see who it was. As I opened the door, Scott was stood there grinning at me.

"Hey!" He said, pushing past me to get inside. He seemed to be really happy for some reason.

"Um, hi. Why don't you come in?" I replied sarcastically, closing the door and following him to my kitchen. "So, what do you want?" I asked. Usually I wouldn't have thought twice about why Scott had came to visit me. He would come round and burst in all the time like this. However, now he was dating Alison it was different. He didn't really have much time left over for me in between seeing Alison and working. So the fact he was here right now made me wonder why.

"I just came to see you". He lied.

"Dude, I know you. And I know this isn't just a casual visit. Seriously Scott, what do you want? I'm just on my way out". I was trying to rush him along. Not that I didn't miss spending time with him or anything. It's just that I knew he wanted something and the quicker he told me what the quicker I could be out of here, at Dereks.

"Ok fine". Scott was grinning at me again. "I just need a small favour".

"What kind of favour?" I asked, not trusting where this was going.

"I need you to come out to dinner with me tonight".

"What?"

"And Alison and Lydia". Scott rushed out.

"Oh hell no. No freakin way Scott".

"Why not man?"

"Why not? Are you kidding me? Not after last time. There's just no way dude. Where's Jackson? You know, Lydias boyfriend. He should be the one going". I complained.

"He's out of town. Come on, I need you Stiles".

"No you don't". I really didn't want to go. But Scott always got his own way. I was seriously hoping I didn't give in to him like usual.

"Yes I do. Lydia won't come if you don't go. She doesn't want to feel left out. And if Lydia doesn't go, Alison won't".

"Aren't you passed that in your relationship?" I raised my eyebrow in question at him. "Surely you've been on dates with Alison now without anyone else, right?"

"Well, yeah". Scott answered.

"So why is this such a big deal?"

"Because it is. Please come Stiles".

"I'm busy, sorry". I was trying to just ignore his puppy dog eyes right now.

"Doing what?" He was looking at me with curiosity now.

"Just...I'm just busy ok!" I looked away from him. I couldn't tell him I was staying at Dereks; he didn't even know he and I were friends.

"Stiles, please". Scott begged me.

"I said no". I hated being so blunt with anyone, especially Scott. But I couldn't just be there at his beck and call whenever he needed me. Hell, he didn't even need me really. If he were in trouble I would drop everything for him and be there. But this was just stupid. He didn't need me, and that's what kept telling myself so that I didn't change my mind. "Scott I have plans already and I'm not just going to cancel them to go and sit at a table in silence being ignored. I'm sorry but I'm not". I was shocked at myself for this but I was also proud of myself.

"Oh well thanks a lot Stiles. Such a great best friend you turned out to be". Scott snapped, turning to walk out. "You know what, if that's how you want to be with me then fine. Whatever, bye". I could see how angry Scott was and this just made me feel awful inside. But I couldn't just keep coming every time he called; I need a life of my own.

As he left, slamming the door behind him I just flung myself down on the sofa. I felt awful but I knew I had no reason to. I shouldn't have to cancel my plans just because Scott asks me to. Especially when he never makes the effort to see me anyway. But I couldn't help but feel so down. Scott and I never argue, like ever.

* * *

I must have just stayed like that on the sofa for about an hour. I was still feeling shitty about what had happened with Scott as I drove over to Dereks. It must have shown on my face too because as soon as Derek answered the door and looked at me he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine". I mumbled, following him into the living room, dumping my bag on the floor and sitting on the sofa.

"Stiles..." Derek could see that I wasn't fine. It was obvious really, given that I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Damn, I hated how emotional I got over stupid things. I had an argument with my best friend and I'm crying. It's so stupid! People have arguments all the time; a lot worse than the one between Scott and I. Derek was going to think I was an idiot.

"I'm fine, really". I tried to hide my face from him, so he couldn't see the tears starting to fall down my face. Derek didn't say anything, he just sat next to me on the sofa and to my surprise, put him arm around me, pulling me in close. That's when I really started to cry. I just couldn't help it. Derek didn't complain, he just let me cry on him. We stayed like that for about five minutes before I pulled back, reluctantly. I liked that he was holding me whilst I cried. As upset as I was, I couldn't ignore the feelings I have toward Derek.

"Thanks". I whispered.

"No problem". He smiled at me. He had a look of concern on his face, which was understandable. I had just turned up and started crying on him. If I told him the reason behind it now, he would just laugh at me. I was such a drama queen. Well a drama king I guess, considering I'm a guy and all.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong Stiles. But I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. I'll always be here". Derek was handing me a tissue to wipe my face now.

"Thanks". I said again.

"I mean it".

"I know". I smiled at him. Because I knew he meant it. Derek Hale wasn't the kind of person to say something unless he meant it. He wouldn't say something just because he felt he had to. He only says what he means.

"Good. So you want some ice cream? I've heard it works wonders on upset people. It's like therapy without the talking. And the huge price tag". Derek was wandering over to the kitchen now.

"Ha, yes please". I couldn't help but laugh at him. I'm glad I was here with him right now. Just being around him made me feel better. I stayed sat down whilst Derek got the ice cream. He came in with one bowl, handing it to me as he sat next to me again.

"Aren't you having any?" I asked, taking a mouthful of ice cream.

"I don't really eat it". He answered.

"What? You don't like ice cream?" I exclaimed. Who didn't like ice cream?

"I didn't say I don't like it. I just don't usually eat it".

"Huh. So why do you have it in?" I wondered.

"Erica makes me buy it in for when she's around".

"Oh right". I smiled at that. I thought it was great that she could make him buy in food that he has no desire to eat just so that it's there for when she comes round. I hope that I could do that after so long. "Do you want some?" I asked, gesturing to my bowl.

"No thanks".

"Ah come on, just a little". I teased him, filling my spoon up and moving it toward him.

"I don't want any". Derek replied.

"It will make me happy". I looked at him with sad eyes, trying to guilt trip him into taking some. I don't know why I wanted him to have some, I just did. It worked though, as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine". He went to take the spoon from me but I wouldn't let him have it.

"Open". I grinned, looking at his mouth.

"Sorry?" He looked confused, which just made me chuckle.

"Open your mouth sourwolf". He did as he was told, and I fed him the ice cream myself. I had probably put a bit too much ice cream on the spoon, meaning that a little escaped his mouth. I automatically reached over and wiped it from his lips. As soon as I had done so, I felt myself blush.

"I, uh, sorry". I looked away, continuing to eat my ice cream. Derek didn't say anything; he just sat back and turned on the TV. Just then, I received a text. It was from Scott, simply saying 'Sorry'. I really couldn't be doing with him right now so I chose to ignore the text. A few minutes later, he text again and then again until I answered him.

**Stiles, I really am sorry – Scott**

**I shouldn't have snapped at you – Scott**

**Please don't be mad at me – Scott**

**I'm not. Don't worry about it – Stiles**

As upset as I still was with Scott, I just wanted to forget about it. So I pretended everything was fine just to stop him from bugging me. I realised Derek was looking at me now, probably curious as to who had texted me four times in a row. I still felt a bit awkward from the whole ice cream and lip wipe and so decided to go get myself a drink.

"You want a drink getting?" I asked as I got up from the sofa.

"Yeah please. There are some cokes in the fridge". He replied.

"Ok". I walked into the kitchen, putting my bowl into the dishwasher. After getting the cokes I made my way back into the living room and saw that Derek was now sitting in silence having tuned the TV off.

"Everything ok?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah". He smiled, gesturing for me to sit back down. I turned to face him, wondering why he had decided to sit in silence. He was now staring at me.

"Derek?" I asked.

"I..." Derek seemed a bit nervous and I just couldn't work out why. He was fine a minute ago. "Look Stiles..." He took a sip of his coke as if to give himself more time. This freaked me out and I suddenly realised something. Was he pissed at me for the ice cream thing? Had I overstepped our friendship boundaries? Shit, he was going to end our friendship, right here right now. I didn't want to hear what he was going to say, not one bit. I had to get out of there.

"I should go". I cried, getting up to my feet and rushing toward the door. But I could hear Derek following behind me.

"Stiles, wait". He grabbed onto my arm and stopped me from leaving. "Why?"

"I just, what?" I was really confused right now. Hadn't he wanted me to leave? Isn't that what he was about to say to me? "Didn't you want me to leave?" I blurted out, not really thinking.

"What? Why would I want you to leave?" Derek was the one looking confused now.

"I don't know". I lied, feeling quite stupid right now. Obviously this isn't what he was about to say to me. "What were you going to say?"

Derek sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were actually ok. After those texts you got you seemed upset again. I didn't want you to pretend you were fine around me. That's all". He seemed a little upset himself really, but I didn't know why.

"Oh". I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Come on". He dragged me back to the living room. We watched TV most of the time, chatting a little about nothing and eating dinner. Eventually when we were heading to bed, Derek showed me to the spare room. It was as big as my own room at home which I laughed at. Of course Dereks spare room wouldn't be some crappy small room the size of a closet. It was luxury, which made me feel really comfortable. I got to sleep really easily, and was excited to wake up knowing I would be waking up to Derek just next door. What was even better, was knowing that I had another night staying at his if my dad stayed away.

* * *

**DEREKS POV**

I was so happy that Stiles was staying over at mine. I thought he would have rejected my offer, maybe deciding to stay at Scotts instead. But he hadn't which meant he must like spending time with me, right? When Stiles had arrived back at mine though, my heart broke at how upset he seemed. I couldn't stand to see him like that, crying into me. I wanted to help him, to make him feel better but all I could do was hold him. Whether or not that had made him feel better or worse I wasn't sure. I hoped it made him feel better. As much as I shouldn't have been so selfish to think it at that time, holding Stiles felt perfect. It just felt so right. I just wished that I was holding him for a different reason. I just wanted him to love me back.

A little later, the ice cream incident happened. After forcing me to eat some, Stiles had wiped my lips. He had actually touched my lips, and it felt amazing. His hand lingered there a little longer than it should, and I thought for a moment that maybe he liked me back. But then he pulled away, blushing, clearly embarrassed by his actions. I just wanted to kiss him so badly and the way he touched my lips, I really thought I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. I didn't know what to say to him, and so I just turned on the TV. I didn't trust myself at that time, and thought if I spoke I would say something stupid. So I just sat without saying a word. I had though decided that I should just tell him how I feel. It wasn't fair to him; I couldn't hang out with him knowing that I had different feelings about our relationship. He needed to know so he could decide for himself whether he felt comfortable being around me or not. It was a scary thought, knowing that he would probably just walk out and never speak to me again. But I had to tell him. And so I tried. But before I got anything out, he just freaked out and tried to leave. By then, I just couldn't tell him. Yeah, I wanted to for the reasons I just mentioned. But also a little part inside of me had a glimmer of hope. Hope that maybe he had the same feelings as I did. Sometimes he did things that just made me think that he must like me. But it was probably just wishful thinking. And so I decided now wasn't the right time; if there was ever going to be a right time to tell him.

Knowing that Stiles was sleeping in the next room was just doing things to me. I was way too excited at the idea of waking up next door to him. Imagine what I'd be like had we slept in the same bed. No, that wouldn't have worked. I'm pretty sure he'd have been freaked out by my hard on right now. I couldn't help it. I drifted off thinking of Stiles and knew I would wake up thinking about him still. I had fallen for this guy, and I had fallen hard.

* * *

**NOTES**

**I rushed this chapter out so I'm sorry if it sucks! I haven't had much time to write today but wanted to put up a chapter. I will try and make it up to you guys with the next chapter. **

**Things with Derek and Stiles will be heating up soon I think! **

**Keep reviewing and thanks again! :) **


	12. Anger

A knocking on the front door woke me from my sleep. It took me a minute to understand where I was; Dereks place. As I got up from the bed I heard voices in what must have been Dereks room. They were speaking loud enough for me to hear what was being said.

"So he slept over?" A girls voice questioned; I assumed it was Erica.

"Yes, his dads out of town so I let him stay". I smiled at hearing Dereks voice, sounding gruff as if he had just woken himself.

"Where is he?" Erica asked.

"In the spare room".

"Why?" I didn't hear Dereks response to this, as they left the room and made their way downstairs. I decided to take a shower, noticing that the room had an ensuite that I hadn't seen last night; probably because I was too tired. The shower was amazing, so big and spacious. My mind drifted away as I washed myself, thinking about showering with Derek. There was enough room in here for us to do just that. Imagine the things we could do... Snapping back to reality, I got out the shower using the towels already in there. I hoped Derek didn't mind me using them. Maybe I should have asked first, but it was too late now. I walked back through into the room in just the towel, to be met by Erica who was sitting on the bed.

"Jesus". I jumped back. What was it with me and coming out the shower to be greeted by people?

"Hey sweetie. Sorry if I scared you". Erica smiled at me, looking at my wet body. "It's a shame it's me who gets to see you like this". She winked at me.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused. Who would want to see me in just a towel? I mean, look at me.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I made Derek go pick up some pancakes from the diner for breakfast".

"Sweet". I replied, smiling at her. I instantly knew I was going to like Erica. "But um, can I get changed?" I asked.

"Be my guest". She grinned at me, not budging from where she was seated. When I just stared at her, she laughed at me. "Don't worry, I was joking! Anyway, I'm pretty sure Derek wouldn't approve of me seeing you naked". She was still laughing as she stood to leave the room.

"Why?" I asked, a little hope springing up inside of me. Was it because he would be jealous?

"Oh, I'm just sure he wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable. Given that you are his guest and all". She left me standing there, that little bit of hope fading away instantly. I got ready quickly, and made my way downstairs to find Erica sat in the kitchen making coffee. As she heard me approach, she asked if I wanted some.

"Yeah thanks". I answered, sitting up at the counter as she placed a cup in front of me, sitting opposite.

"So how you liking Derek?" She asked, blowing on her coffee to try and cool it down.

"What do you mean?" I said, not really sure what she was asking.

"Oh you know; his constant grumpiness. Aren't you sick of it already?" She smiled at me.

"Um, well he's not so bad anymore. Don't get me wrong, he's still a grumpy guy but he's better than he was when we first met".

"Huh, really?" Erica was looking at me with a look of curiosity.

"Errr, yeah. I mean, you've been friends with him for a long time right? You should know he's not as grumpy as he first makes out".

"Yeah I know that. Only, it took about six months for Derek to stop being so damn grumpy with me. I don't know how I handled it really; anybody else would have ditched him after the first week".

"Six months? Are you serious?" I was surprised by this.

"Deadly serious". Erica chuckled a little. "Sometimes I thought he was just going to bite my head off. It's quite funny now I think about it".

"Why did you stick around with him all that time?" I was the one who was curious now.

"I guess I just wanted to see past his grumpiness. I don't know why but I knew there was more to him. Also, it's not like he doesn't have a reason to be like that. You know, with his parents and that".

"Yeah, I suppose". I couldn't think of much else to say. I knew what had happened to Dereks family; everyone in town did. I would never try and speak about it with him though. I want him to be the one to bring it up, if he ever wants to.

"Anyway, I'm glad I stuck around. He's the best guy I know and I'm lucky to have him as my best friend". Erica smiled at me. "You're lucky too Stiles, don't screw it up".

"I won't". I replied.

"I'm serious. You obviously mean something to him, and I don't want you to hurt him. Hell, I know he seems hard and that, but inside he is soft. Trust me". I could see how much Erica cared about Derek, and I thought it was amazing. I just nodded at her, not knowing what to say. Just then, the front door opened and Derek strolled in with a load of pancakes.

"Ah, my hero". I grinned, as he placed some in front of me. "I'm starving".

"Me too". Erica laughed, reaching over and taking some from Dereks hold. He poured himself a coffee and sat down next to Erica.

"So what were you two talking about?" Derek asked, taking a bite from his pancake.

"You". Erica replied bluntly. I chuckled to myself at the scowl he gave her.

"What? Why? What did you say?" Derek growled. I noticed that he was giving Erica some sort of look that Erica obviously knew the meaning of.

"Calm down man, I didn't say anything bad about you. It was all good, I swear". Erica winked at him and Derek just went back to eating his pancakes. "I did however catch your guest coming out from the shower. Fine body he has I must say". I blushed at this and couldn't believe that she had said it. It was like she was teasing Derek, who just scowled at her, not saying anything.

"Ha, I love it". Erica smiled. I don't know what she loved, but Derek must have known, given the way he was looking at her. They chatted through the rest of breakfast, Erica winding Derek up as much as she could. I loved watching the way they acted with each other; they just knew each other so well that they knew how far they could push, and when to stop. It was fun to watch them. When we had finished eating, Erica got up to leave.

"You really just came round for breakfast?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Of course not, what do you take me for? Would I ever just use you like that?" She grinned.

"Yes". Derek replied.

"Well anyway I came to keep you company but you already have that sorted. So I can go see Boyd and leave you two boys happy within each others company. Play nice!" She left at that, with me still sitting at the counter, lost for words. Derek turned back to me.

"Sorry about Erica". He said to me.

"Why? She's cool". I smiled. I really liked her and hoped I would get to know her more.

"If you say so". Derek replied, taking a gulp of coffee.

"So..." I said.

"So what?" Derek was looking at me now.

"What you want to do?" I really hoped he didn't already have plans which didn't include me.

"Um, I don't know". He shrugged.

"Well sourwolf, since you didn't give any suggestions you can come shopping with me".

"Food shopping?"

"No, present shopping. I need something for my dad, his birthdays next week. So you can help me".

Derek groaned at this, clearly not a fan of shopping. I wasn't taking no for an answer though, and went round to grab his arm, dragging him up. "Hey, at least I'm not driving a whole hour for a jacket". I laughed at him, receiving a scowl at the same time.

* * *

Against my protest, we had driven in Derek's car. Don't get me wrong, his car is awesome. I just love my jeep too much. It's probably an unhealthy kind of obsession I have going on there, but I don't care. We had only been in the mall for about ten minutes when I spotted Scott and Alison, coming right at us. I knew I couldn't run like last time, as he had clearly noticed me. Instead I just groaned, making Derek look at me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Scott". I really didn't want to see him. Especially not after yesterday. What was even worse was that he had seen me with Derek. I know there was always a chance of seeing him here, but I just didn't expect it really. He never goes to the mall. Clearly this was Alisons doing.

"Huh?"

"He's coming right over. Brace yourself". I warned him, nodding to where Scott and Alison were getting closer. When he reached us, I decided to say something before he could.

"Sup dude, what you doing here?" I smiled; ignoring the look he was giving me and Derek.

"I asked him to come". Alison answered instead, obviously seeing that her boyfriend was having trouble thinking of anything nice to say. "I needed some stuff and Lydia was busy, so I kind of dragged him along". She chuckled nervously, nudging Scott to say something.

"Oh right. Well, have fun". I said, hoping we could just part right now.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked, prying his eyes from Derek to look at me.

"I need a present for my dad". I said truthfully.

"Right. And your friend?" He pushed on, even though he knew exactly who Derek was.

"Derek". I sighed, feeling uncomfortable. Derek held his hand out which Scott took (to my surprise). Alison seemed to be as nervous as me at this encounter.

"I didn't know you and him..." Scott started, cutting himself off.

"Yes, we're friends". I said. "And we need to finish shopping, so I'll see you around". I rushed the words out, hoping to leave him and Alison and this awkward moment behind.

"You never told me". Scott didn't seem to care about being rude or not.

"You never asked". I snapped, angry at the way he was being.

"I shouldn't have to". Scott seemed to be getting angrier, and Alison must have noticed. She grabbed his arm and tugged at him.

"Hey Scott, we really need to get back. My dad's waiting for me". She managed to drag him away and smiled back at me apologetically.

When they had left us standing there, Derek turned to me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I told you he wouldn't be impressed". I replied.

"He shouldn't speak to you like that". Derek growled, clearly not happy.

"He doesn't usually, just when he's angry". I replied, trying to defend him. He's still my best friend, and I want Derek to like him, not hate him because of one bad interaction. "Want a coffee?" I asked, leading him over to a coffee shop.

"Sure". He said. As we sat down with our drinks, Derek turned the conversation back to Scott.

"I don't understand why you have to tell him who you become friends with".

"It's just, it's complicated I guess. It's not about telling him who I'm friends with". I replied.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"You". I said, looking away.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just...well; you're not the friendliest of guys Derek. And in school you come across as some awful guy. So I guess Scotts just worried about me".

"Right". Derek replied. "He has a funny way of showing that he's worried though". Derek grumbles.

"I know he does. But it's probably about yesterday too". I replied, not thinking about what I'd said. I forgot I hadn't told him why I'd been crying the night before.

"Wait, is he the one who upset you?" Derek asked.

"Maybe. Just a little". I replied, a bit embarrassed now. At least when he hadn't known what had made me cry, he probably didn't think I was pathetic. Now, knowing I'd been crying over a tiny argument with my friend, he'd definitely change his opinion about me. "I over reacted a little to be fair".

"What did he do?" Derek growled. I looked up to see the anger on his face, which really surprised me.

"He didn't do anything". I stumbled out. "We just had an argument, that's all".

Derek was looking at me now with a strange look on his face. Concern maybe? He went to say something, but stopped himself.

"You're ok now though, right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just stupid, nothing important". I replied.

"Good. But if he upsets you again, I won't be sorry for what I'll do to him". Derek stated. I was so shocked at the way Derek had reacted; Erica was right, I was lucky. Lucky to have a friend who cared so much about me. I should be grateful he was such a good friend and not sad that he only saw me as that; just a friend.

"Ok". It came out like a whisper.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful. I ended up buying my dad a shirt and some aftershave. I also bought him a cool mug with some sort of design on about being a sheriff. I thought it was pretty awesome. We had some curly fries as we wandered around browsing at shops from the outside before we decided to leave. We had spent quite a while in the mall, and it was about 2pm when we left. Derek said we needed to get some food in, which led to a trip to the supermarket.

"Anything you want just put in the trolley". Derek told me. Dad had called telling me he wasn't coming back tonight and so I was staying at Dereks again. That was fine by me.

"Ok". I answered. I put a bag of curly fries into the trolley, receiving an amused look from Derek. "What?"

"You sure do like curly fries don't you?"

"Yeah". I grinned.

"Ok so we need some coke and then I think we're done". Derek said, leading us to the soda aisle. I tried to put some red bull in the trolley but Derek stopped me telling me I didn't need any more energy. I just stuck my tongue out at him. We proceeded to the check out and as we made our way over to the car, I saw Isaac walking over to us.

"Hey guys". Isaac said as he reached us, just as we were opening up the boot to put the shopping in.

"Hey". I replied, and Derek just smiled at him.

"I'm glad I saw you both actually". Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, how come?" I asked, seeing as Derek clearly didn't feel like talking much.

"There's this party I'm having, and wanted to invite you both". He replied. "It's tomorrow night, you up for it?"

"Yeah!" I grinned, just as Derek replied with a 'no'.

"Dude, why not?" I asked him, frowning.

"I don't do parties".

"Aw come on". Isaac complained. "You did fine at the wedding one".

"I want to go!" I said to Derek, trying to guilt him into it.

"Then you go". He replied. Isaac was just listening to us now.

"I can't go without you". I moaned.

"Why not?" He had finished loading up the boot, and was about to put the trolley back.

"I don't know anyone".

"Neither do I".

"Exactly, so you have to come with me. I don't want to go alone. Pleaseeee". I gave him my best puppy dog eyes until he caved in.

"Fine". Derek growled and walked over to the trolley stand, leaving me with Isaac.

"Good work". Isaac was grinning at me.

"Thanks". I replied.

"Give me your number, and I can text you the details, ok?" Isaac asked, handing me his phone.

"Ok, cool". I replied, taking it from him, and handing him my phone too. Isaac put his number in and took a photo of himself grinning like a maniac. "Nice". I laughed at him, switching back phones just as Derek got back.

"So I'll see you at the party". Isaac smiled at us and turned to leave.

As we got into the car, I couldn't help but laugh at Derek.

"What?" He growled, turning out of the car park.

"You're just so..." I started, but Derek interrupted me.

"So what?" He asked.

"Never mind". I replied. I wanted to say he was so adorable when he was being grumpy. Because even if it was intimidating at first; I had grown to get used to it. I still prefer it when he smiles though. And not just a little smile, I mean his big heart warming sincere one. He doesn't do it very often but when he does, my heart melts.

* * *

Later that evening, Derek and I were settled on opposite ends of the couch watching some crappy movie on TV. I wasn't too sure what it was, but it was quite bad. I wasn't sure if Derek was enjoying it or not but he seemed to be watching it. I had become bored and restless and just had to move about. As I stood up, Derek looked at me, not saying anything.

"Can we go to the games room?" I asked. "Please?"

"Why?" Derek replied.

"Because this film sucks". I smiled.

"It's not that bad". I could see the smile Derek was trying to hold back and so I just stood and waited. "Ok fine, it's awful. But there isn't anything else on".

"That's exactly why we should go to the games room! What's the point in having one if you don't use it?" I grinned, heading for the stairs before he stopped me.

"Ok, fine". Derek got up and followed me up. I instantly made my way over to the dance machine thing, grinning mischievously over to Derek.

"We are so doing this!" I laughed. "Come on, we're having a dance off". I was about to start it up when Derek pulled me away. "Aw come on, sourwolf. Scared I'll beat you?"

"Shut up Stiles". Derek scowled at me.

"Ok, fine. How about a game of pool then?" I asked, making my way over to the pool table. I wasn't too good at playing it, but it was a fun game at least.

"Yes". Derek agreed, setting up the table. I picked my cue out of a choice of six, taking the smallest one. Derek chose a one much larger than my own. After playing for a little (Derek was already beating me), I couldn't help but prod him with my cue to try and put him off.

"Stop it". Derek growled at me. I chuckled, ignoring his angry tone. "Stiles, seriously". He warned me.

"Sorry". I laughed, but kept doing it, making him mess up his shot and pot one of my balls down instead. "Yay! My turn". I called out, but Derek had turned his cue toward me now. He had placed it on my chest, and pushed me up against the wall with it. I probably would have been a bit scared, but I could see by his face that he wasn't going maniac on me. I still gulped and shut up though. I just stared back at him. He dropped the cue, and moved his hand onto my chest to keep me in the position. Derek still wasn't saying anything, just staring at me.

"Hey, it's my go man. You're cheating". I said sarcastically.

"Really?" Derek said back. He was smirking at me now, and it looked like he was some animal who had just caught their prey. Again, I wasn't scared though. Something about Derek just made me feel at ease.

"Yes". I answered. "So if you don't mind letting me go so I can go finish whipping your sorry ass at the game..." I grinned, because I was very much losing with no chance of actually winning, and we both knew it. Derek moved his head closer to me, and my brain just stopped working. I couldn't handle him being this close to me. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, before Derek eventually backed off and spoke.

"Stiles, there is no way you could ever beat me". He grinned, turning back to the pool table to finish our game. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to just explode. It's crazy that Derek could do that to me and not even know. How could he not feel my heart beat and realise how I felt? Anyway, we carried on with the game and played another three times. Derek beat me every time.

* * *

We ate dinner and headed to bed soon after. I didn't sleep as easy this night though, my mind just thinking about Derek constantly. I couldn't shut my mind off to get to sleep and decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. Sitting at the kitchen counter in the dark, I heard a noise and freaked out, jumping off the chair and hiding behind the counter. It was stupid really; I was in Dereks house so it was obviously just Derek coming down. But my over imaginative mind automatically thought of some crazy murderer who had broken in to come and kill me. But then the light turned on, and I relaxed a little. A murderer wouldn't turn the light on, right?

"Stiles?" I heard Dereks voice. I felt myself blush; suddenly embarrassed at the fact I was hiding behind the counter. I slowly got up and turned to look at him.

"Hey Derek, sup man?" I asked casually.

"What were you doing?" I could see he was amused by this situation.

"I, um..." I was trying to think of something better to say. "I was just sitting. On the floor. In your kitchen". I kicked myself inside for being so stupid.

"Ok? Any reason you were sat on the floor in my kitchen?" He asked, walking over to get himself a glass of water.

"Fine!" I gave in, knowing that Derek would get it out of me anyway. "I thought you were an intruder and that you were going to kill me". I stumbled out, reaching for my water.

"Right". Derek seemed to think about this before smiling. "And you thought they wouldn't find you, even if you left your water on the counter above you?" Derek was chuckling now.

"Ah, bite me sourwolf". I replied.

"Why are you up anyway?" Derek asked.

"I couldn't sleep". I admitted.

"Me neither. You want to watch TV with me for a bit?" He was walking into the living room now.

"Sure". I answered, following him.

I must have fallen asleep on the sofa as the next thing I know is that I'm being carried upstairs to the spare room. I woke up briefly to see it was Derek carrying me, and smiled to my sleepy self. Derek must have noticed I'd woken up.

"My sofa isn't all that comfy, so I thought I'd take you to bed". Derek whispered to me.

"You're taking me to bed? I didn't know you felt that way Mr Hale". I couldn't help being sarcastic even in such a sleepy state. If I had been awake properly, I know I would have blushed at what I'd said.

"Goodnight Stiles". Was all Derek replied with, tucking me into bed. I fell asleep with Dereks face looking down at me. I was pretty sure I felt his hand rub my cheek but I could have just being dreaming. I really wished I wasn't dreaming though.

* * *

**NOTES**

**I hope you guy like this chapter! Their relationship is starting to heat up, slowly. I didn't want them to just get together straight away but I feel like it's time soon! Keep reviewing, and thanks again guys!**


	13. Party Up

My dad had called me earlier today, telling me he was coming back home and so I had left Dereks to go see him. Still planning on going to Isaacs party tonight, I told Derek to pick me up around 8ish. He still wasn't too keen on going but I managed to get him to agree, again. It was now around 5pm and I was sitting with my dad.

"So did you stay at Scotts?" My dad asked.

"No, Dereks". I replied, looking over to him.

"Oh, right. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was good. I'm actually going to a party tonight with him; he's picking me up at 8". I said, picking at the end of my shirt sleeves. I knew my dad was going to start asking about him and I wasn't ready for it.

"What time will you be home?"

"I'm not sure dad, just whenever". I replied.

"Ok. Well since it's summer, curfew is dumped. So you can have fun I guess. Not too much fun though Stiles. The rules still apply, just not the time restriction. Oh and text me if you're going to stay over at a friends; I know what you kids are like these days". My dad was shaking his head now, obviously thinking of some cases he must have worked on.

"Got it dad".

"Good. Now, tell me about Derek".

"What about him? What do you want to know?" I asked, bracing myself for a shit load of questions. Only that's not what I got.

"Well it's just you seem to be spending a lot of time with him. So are you guys, you know..." Dad just looked at me, as if I should know what he was trying to ask me. I didn't click on though.

"What?" I asked.

"Stiles, I know you're gay. So I just want to know if Dereks...more than a friend or not". Dad looked as uncomfortable as I did right now.

"What dad, no! We are just friends. Jees! I know I'm gay but that doesn't mean every guy I'm friends with could possibly be my boyfriend dad". I complained, feeling my cheeks getting redder. "I need to go shower and get ready". I said, getting up to leave.

"Ok. Stiles?" Dad asked just before I left the room.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"Just be careful".

"Always". I smiled and ran up the stairs to start getting ready. It wouldn't take me three hours (I'm not a girl) but I wanted to avoid any more awkward conversations with my dad.

* * *

At exactly 8pm Derek arrived, knocking on the front door. I wanted to answer it before my dad, but I was too late. I could hear my dad talking to him already. Poor Derek.

"You better look after him". My dad was saying. Man, he was so embarrassing.

"Yes sir". I heard Derek reply, looking up at me as I entered the hallway. "Hey Stiles, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go". I went over, pushing him out the door. I just didn't want my dad to start saying things that would embarrass me. "Bye dad, see you later". I called, walking over to Dereks car.

"Have fun! Be safe!" Dad called before closing the door.

Once in the car, I noticed Derek was wearing his new leather jacket. It looked really nice, and Derek looked hot. He always looked hot, but tonight he was just on fire. I tried to ignore my heart and just concentrated on the view outside the window as we drove along. Arriving at Isaacs place, Derek and I were greeted straight away by Isaac himself. He told us where everything was; toilets, drinks, food etc, before leading us inside. There were a lot of people here and I was impressed by how many people Isaac must know. He was obviously a friendly guy. Derek and I headed to the kitchen to get a drink; Derek had a coke (as he was driving) and I got myself a beer. Derek looked at me questioningly.

"What? Don't judge me sourwolf". I laughed.

"I'm not". He replied.

"Good". I said, taking a sip of the beer. It tasted so good. We made our way to the living room, where most people were and stood in the corner. We were lightly chatting and mostly people watching. I didn't know anyone here apart from Derek and Isaac. But Isaac was getting stopped by everyone to be chatted too. I'm sure Erica should be here somewhere but I hadn't seen her quite yet. Actually, I spoke to soon on that one. Because Erica had just made her way over to us.

"Hey pumpkins!" She grinned, taking hold of Dereks hand. "I need to borrow you for a moment Derek. Will you be ok Stiles?" She looked at me pleadingly. As much as I didn't want to be left alone, I knew Erica would only do so if she had a good reason. So I was about to say yes before Derek butted in.

"No, I'm not leaving him Erica. He doesn't know anybody". Derek scowled at her.

"Aw come on, it's only for a moment". Erica cried.

"Hey. I'm fine. I'm just going to get another drink anyway. Don't worry about me". I smiled at them both and headed for the kitchen. When I looked back, they were gone. That's when I happened to walk into someone since I wasn't looking where I was going.

"Shit! I'm sorry man". I cried out, looking at the guy in front of me. I'd made him spill a bit of his drink over himself.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. It'll wash". The dark haired guy laughed it off. I was so grateful that I'd bumped into a nice guy instead of some jerk who might have smacked me for it.

"Oh, good. Still, I'm sorry though. You want another drink?" I asked. It's not like I was buying him one or anything, but it's just polite to ask if he wanted one getting.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm Danny by the way". He smiled, following me to the drinks.

"I'm Stiles". I replied, handing him a beer.

"Cool name". Danny grinned at me. I thought he was going to leave me to make his way back to whoever he was here with, but he stayed stood next to me. "I've never seen you around".

"Yeah, I've only just recently met Isaac". I told him.

"Ah, that explains it then. You live in Beacon Hills?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I looked at him curiously.

"Isaac spends most of his time there, so I just figured that's where you'd live". He was looking at me strangely now. "Are you and Isaac like, together?"

"No". I answered, shocked at the fact he'd asked. "Why?"

"I was just wondering". He smiled at me now.

"Ok". I couldn't really think of what else to say.

We chatted for a little while and I kept looking about for Derek and Erica but I couldn't see them. I wasn't too bothered, it's not like I was on my own now or anything. After a while it started to get a little hot and Danny suggested we go outside for some fresh air. Following him outside was proving hard, trying to get passed everyone. It was so cramped in this house. So Danny took hold of my hand and dragged me through the crowd. We made it outside eventually, and sat on the step. Nobody else was outside, clearly having too much fun inside. I was now onto my fourth beer, and I was feeling it quite heavily. I don't usually drink so this was hitting me worse than it should have. I wasn't too bad though, and it was fun. I was still wondering where Derek was though. Why wasn't he back yet? It had been half an hour. I frowned to myself.

"You ok?" Danny asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine". I smiled, trying to hide the hurt I was feeling. I kept thinking that maybe Derek had got off with someone, and had maybe left me here stranded.

"Sure?" Danny placed his hand on my leg and patted it.

"Yeah thanks. Don't worry about me". I grinned, trying my best to hide my feelings. Danny fell for it and stopped asking. We were sitting quite close together, chatting away aimlessly when Erica approached us.

"Stiles!" She exclaimed. I looked up to see her staring down at me.

"Hey, Erica, where's Derek?" I asked.

"Inside, looking for you. We've both been looking for you actually". She pulled me to my feet. The sudden movement made me realise I was probably a little more drunk than I had realised. That could have been the shots I had just remembered having with Danny back inside.

"Well,i-it's not my fault you both left m-me". I stumbled a little on my words.

"Yeah, for like ten minutes. Sweetie, Derek is going insane in there, he thinks you've left. I keep telling him you have no way home though, but he wouldn't listen". She was dragging me away now, so I turned to Danny to say bye, who waved at me.

"Why would I have left?" I asked.

"I don't know. Come on, we need to find him". We were back inside, looking about for Derek. It only took about five minutes before I caught sight of him. As soon as I saw him, he was the only person in the room I could see anymore. Nobody else mattered. I was happy now, knowing that he hadn't ditched me. Erica passed me over to Derek.

"He was outside; I think he's a little drunk. Not too bad, but you know, tipsy. I need to go though; I'll see you guys later". She rubbed my arm and walked back off into the crowd.

"Where have you been?" I asked, frowning at him as he led me back outside. Danny was still sat there and looked up as we came through the door.

"Hey Stiles, you leaving?" Danny got up to let us get passed.

"Um, I think so – Derek?" I glanced at Derek looking for the answer.

"Yes, we are". He growled, trying to drag me away.

"Hold on, I have to say bye to Danny". I complained, pulling out of Dereks hold.

"You have a safe ride home, right man". Danny said, hugging me briefly as I turned to leave again.

"Will do. I'll see you soon Danny". I called back.

"That you will". I heard Danny answer me. I smiled, knowing I had made a new friend. I liked making friends, it was fun. Derek didn't seem too amused though as he sat me in his car.

"Where have you been Stiles?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I – you left me, remember?" I whined. "I was just making friends to pass the time and you never came back".

"I couldn't find you". Derek replied. "Give me your phone". He demanded.

"Why?" I held onto it, refusing to give it to him.

"I can't take you home like this, Stiles. I'll text your dad, telling him you're staying at mine".

"Ok". I gave my phone up, watching him type away.

The ride home was spent with me chattering away about nonsense, and Derek not saying anything at all. When we arrived at his place, Derek helped me inside, getting me a glass of water. He then led me upstairs to the spare room and we stood at the bed for a moment.

"I'm sorry". I mumbled, not really sure why I was saying sorry.

"Why?" Derek obviously wasn't sure either.

"For making you angry". I replied.

"I'm not angry". Derek was turning to leave and I grabbed his hand.

"Yes you are sourwolf. I don't want you to be angry with me". I looked down at the floor.

"I'm not angry with you Stiles. I was just worried when I couldn't find you, ok?"

"Ok". I whispered.

"Goodnight Stiles". Derek was just about to turn again to leave, when I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Even my slightly drunken self was shocked at what I'd just done. I was hoping Derek wouldn't get mad, and would just think it was a friendly gesture. I instantly moved away from him, jumping into the bed next to me. Derek lingered there for a while before eventually leaving, closing the door behind him softly. When I was sure he was gone, I whispered 'love you sourwolf', before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**DEREKS POV**

The party had been quite hectic, not my thing at all. I had only gone for Stiles; since it was clear he really wanted to go. I wasn't having a drink as I was driving back. Erica had stolen me for a bit to get some help with something but when we got back, Stiles was just gone. We looked about for him but after a while I started to get really worried. I know how much Stiles attracts trouble to himself, and I couldn't help but think of all the awful things that may have happened to him. I could feel the worry and anger working up inside of me. The anger was at the idea of anyone hurting Stiles. I knew deep down that I was over reacting, that he would be fine. But the idea of someone hurting him just made my blood boil. I would kill anyone who did anything to hurt him, no questions about it. Just as I was about to go mental trying to find him (why wasn't he answering his phone?), Erica came in, dragging him along. I sighed with relief as I made my way over to them. I could tell by the way Erica was holding Stiles though that he'd probably had one too many to drink.

When I got him outside, some guy looked up at us, grabbing Stiles' attention. I automatically became jealous. It was ridiculous, and I hated myself for feeling that way but I couldn't help it. This guy was obviously who Stiles must have spent the party with. When they hugged to say goodbye, I felt myself tense up, wanting to pull Stiles away from this guy. But I just had to watch as my jealousy took over. Was I too late? Had Stiles found someone he would want to be with? I pushed it to the back of my mind as we drove home, listening to Stiles ramblings. I didn't say anything to him; I didn't trust myself. I would probably tell him how jealous I was, and make an idiot of myself. So I stayed silent.

Putting Stiles to bed was the hard part. I just wanted to leave him and go to bed myself, but Stiles had seemed reluctant to let me do just that. I wanted to badly to just sleep beside him but I couldn't, especially when he was in this state. He would probably wake up and be pissed off at me for taking advantage of him. But then he kissed my cheek. Stiles actually kissed me. But what hurt the most was knowing that it was just a friendly kind of kiss. It was a quick peck on the cheek that Stiles clearly regretted straight after. But my heart still betrayed me, giving me a glimmer of hope that maybe Stiles liked me too; why else would he have kissed me? That's not exactly the kind of friendship we have, we aren't usually that intimate. It was obviously the drunken state he was in. I walked away and slumped down onto my own bed, my heart breaking at this. How much I would give for that kiss to have meant something to Stiles. Because it meant something to me.

* * *

**NOTES**

**Hope you like it! :)**


	14. The kiss

I woke up with an awful headache and a dry throat. All of a sudden last nights events came rushing back into my brain and I sat up, groaning at the pain. I trotted downstairs to find some paracetamols and some water, telling myself I would never drink again. Derek was already making coffee when I walked into the kitchen. I felt myself blush; remembering that I'd kissed him last night. Hey, at least I had only kissed his cheek. Imagine if I'd kissed him on the lips; I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be smiling at me right now, handing over tablets and water.

"Thanks". I mumbled.

"No problem". He chuckled to himself. "I take it you don't want anything to eat just yet?"

"No way". My stomach churned at the thought of food. I sat at the counter, opposite Derek and just stared at my water. Derek seemed to be concentrating on drinking his coffee. I had a feeling we both just felt awkward about my whole kiss thing last night and so I decided I should clear the air.

"I, um..." I was trying to find the right words to say but I couldn't think of anything.

"What's up?" Derek asked, looking at me now.

"Nothing". I lied. I knew I couldn't just ignore the incident but I really didn't want to draw attention to it.

"Hangover that bad?" Derek smiled, taking hold of my hand. My heart fluttered at the touch, but I knew it was just Derek being concerned for me.

"The worst". I mumbled, hoping he would keep hold of my hand. But he got up and walked around to where I sat, dragging me off my seat. "What are you doing man?" I complained.

"Come on, you need a shower". Derek chuckled, pulling me up the stairs. I was too weak to resist.

"You're saying I stink? Oh, thanks dude". I whined at him.

"No, I'm not. But having a shower will make you feel better; it'll wake you up". He replied.

"Promise?" I asked, hoping he was right.

"Yes". He led me to the spare room and was about to leave me when I fell onto the bed. "Stiles, shower not bed".

"Ugh, I can't be bothered". I complained, wanting to just sit on the bed. When Derek grabbed for my hand to pull me up, I pulled him down next to me instead. We sat there for a few minutes before Derek made to get up again. I stopped him, keeping him sitting next to me.

"Derek". I said.

"Yes Stiles?" He answered.

"Last night, the kiss thing...I'm really sorry". I rushed the words out, hoping Derek wouldn't be angry at me for bringing it up. "I just...I guess I was a bit too drunk and I was happy you helped me get home and stuff. I understand if you want me to leave, I know I overstepped the friendship boundaries but I hope..." I was probably going to ramble on for ages when Derek stopped me.

"Stiles, just shut up". He replied. I looked at him, scared that he was going to just kick me out right there and then. But he didn't. What he did instead surprised me.

"I'm sorry". I tried again.

"I said shut up". Derek said, looking right into my eyes now. I was about to get up and leave, when Derek just kissed me. Not a kiss on the cheek like I had done last night, but an actual kiss. On the lips. It was quick but it had definitely happened and it was enough to make my heart jump around like a maniac. I couldn't grasp what had happened until Derek was at the door, leaving the room.

"Shit, I'm sorry Stiles". He said, leaving and heading for the stairs. I wanted to just run after him and kiss him again and again and again. But I really needed to shower and space to think and so I did just that. I made it the quickest shower in history though, wanting so bad to just be with Derek again. I still couldn't believe he had actually kissed me. It must have meant he liked me, right? He wouldn't have kissed me on the lips for no reason. When I was out the shower and dressed, I nervously made my way back downstairs to find that Derek had left, leaving me a note simply saying 'Had to go out, see you later. Key is in on the table. Sorry'. I just stared at it. How could he kiss me then just leave me here, in his house? Plus I had no way of getting back to mine. Well, I could have walked but it was too far in my hungover state. I considered staying for a while but decided to call my dad to come pick me up. Thankfully he wasn't at work and came over straight away. I must have been frowning so much in the car as my dad kept asking what was wrong.

"Seriously kiddo, you ok?" Dad asked, glancing at me.

"I'm fine dad, really". I lied.

"Son, you can talk to me, you know that right?"

"I know. It's just... I don't really feel like talking about it, not yet dad". I replied, trying to smile at him.

"I understand. But I'll be here if you change your mind". He said as he pulled up outside our house.

"Thanks". I said. "I'll see you later". I walked over to the house as my dad made his way to work. I spent a couple of hours just watching crap on TV, eating junk and drinking water. I kept staring at my phone, hoping Derek would call or text me. I hated that he'd kissed and ditched me. But then my doorbell rang and I rushed to the door, hoping it was Derek. It wasn't.

"Erica? Um, hi..." I said with shock. I didn't even realise she knew where I lived. "What you doing here?" I asked, letting her in.

"Hope you don't mind sweetie. I just came to talk to you about something". She smiled, sitting next to me on the sofa. I turned the volume down on the TV to listen to her.

"Oh, what about?" I asked.

"Derek".

"Oh". I didn't feel like talking about him that much. It was hurting that he'd ditched me and still hadn't called.

"He came around to see me earlier". She stated.

"So that's where he went". I mumbled.

"Yeah, he told me he'd left you at his, showering". Erica grimaced. "Just so you know, I smacked him for that. That was totally un cool".

"Don't I know". I was looking at the floor, not wanting Erica to see the hurt I knew was across my face.

"He also told me he kissed you". She pushed on, waiting to see my reaction.

"Really? Well he could have at least stuck around to tell me how much he regrets it and that he didn't mean it. I hate that he left me there; I didn't even have a ride home!" I complained, looking at her.

"Regret? Stiles, are you stupid?" She smiled slightly.

"What?" I was confused at her expression.

"Look, tell me the truth here sweetie. Did you like that he kissed you, or do you hate him for it?"

"I..." I blushed a bit, but decided to just tell her the truth. Apparently my friendship with Derek was over anyway, given the way he left me. "Yes ok, I liked it. And I wish he'd meant it, I really do".

"I knew it". Erica was grinning now.

"Excuse me?" I was a bit pissed off that she found it amusing that I fancied someone I couldn't have.

"Stiles, Derek did mean it. I can't believe how stupid you both are, oh my God! It's crazy". She said, and carried on explaining when she saw my confused expression. "Derek likes you. In fact, I'm pretty sure he loves you. He came around mine because he was so upset thinking he'd screwed up everything with you".

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"So, you like him. That's a relief; maybe Derek will stop whining about how he can't have you but that you're the most amazing guy in the world".

"He said that?" I couldn't help to ask.

"All the time". She smiled, rubbing my arm. "Please go see him Stiles. He hates himself right now".

"He's the one who left". I was still upset about it.

"Because he was scared of how you'd react. Are you going round?" She asked, getting up to leave.

"Try and stop me". I smiled, both excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

The whole ride over to Dereks I was a nervous wreck. Even though Erica had told me that Derek loved me, I still had a slight doubt in the back of my mind. I just wanted him to want me like I did him. When I knocked on his door, he didn't answer. But I knew he was in and so I decided to let myself in. I walked down the hall and found Derek just stood in the living room.

"Hey". I said, walking over to him. He jumped when he heard my voice, turning to me.

"Stiles I..." It looked like he was about to apologize again so I stopped him.

"Derek, don't". I said.

"Don't what?" Confusion flashed over his face.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, or tell me to forget it". I whispered.

"Sorry?" Derek whispered back at me. I stepped closer to him, daring myself to hold his hand. He didn't object, which made me feel better.

"You kissed me Derek".

"I know".

"You kissed me on the lips. Why?" I wanted to know if he felt the same or if it had just been a mistake.

"I..." Derek was the one blushing now. "Stiles..." He couldn't seem to find the words to say what he wanted to say. I was so scared of his rejection that I snapped at him to tell me as I couldn't take it anymore.

"DEREK! Just tell me one thing – do you regret it?" I braced myself for his answer. Even with Ericas reassurance I still didn't quite believe he liked me.

"What? No, of course I don't regret it Stiles". Derek was looking at the floor now. My heart was beating so fast and I could just feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me. Derek Hale had kissed me, and he didn't regret it. This was the best moment of my life. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. I reached my hand up and held his face to make him look at me.

"I'm glad you did it". I whispered, and kissed him back. Derek seemed shocked at first, but it didn't take him long to kiss me back too. His hand held onto my hip and he pulled me in closer. I opened my mouth to give access for his tongue, and I felt myself groan at how amazing it was. Derek was an amazing kisser. Coming up for air, we pressed our foreheads together, staring into each others eyes. We didn't say anything then, just made our way over to the sofa and sat down. Derek turned to me, our hands still locked together.

"I've wanted to do that for so long". Derek smiled nervously at me.

"I wish you'd done it sooner". I squeezed his hand.

"So do I". He agreed, reaching over and kissing me again. I reluctantly pulled away from Derek, and smiled when he tried to pull me back toward him.

"As much as I want to just keep kissing you, we really should talk". I said.

"I know". He replied, just looking at me.

"But I guess we could always talk tomorrow?" I grinned at him

"Sounds good to me". Derek pulled me back toward him, kissing me with much more need than before. He then pushed me back down and was straddling on top of me, kissing my neck. I knew I was smiling, because I was just so happy. "What you grinning about?" Derek asked, kissing me on the lips again.

"You". I replied. "Just you". We stayed on the couch for a bit longer, just kissing and feeling each other up a little. But I had to get home; I really should spend the night at home after three nights at Dereks. I could have stayed there with him all night, but I knew I had to leave. Derek walked me to my jeep.

"We should talk tomorrow then". I said to him.

"Yes, definitely". Derek was holding my hand.

"And kissing, we should do more of that too. I like it".

"The kissing is good". Derek smiled, just as his lips found mine once more. It was a quick sort of goodbye kiss and I really didn't want to leave but I pulled myself away and hopped into the jeep.

"I'll see you tomorrow". I told him before I drove away. I had a huge smile on my face the whole way home because I was so unbelievably happy.

* * *

**NOTES**

**I'm sorry if this sucks!  
By the way, I can't write 'sexy' stuff very well so I apologize in advance for how awful anything intimate will be!  
I know I'm not too good of a writer anyway, but thanks for putting up with me!**


	15. Talking

I had hardly slept last night, thinking about the kiss between Derek and I. I couldn't wait to go around and see him to talk about it. I was freaking out a little on my drive over to his place though in case he had changed his mind about me. What if it was a mistake and he didn't like me in that way? All these kind of thoughts were running around in my head still as I knocked on his front door. I swear I was even shaking a little with the nerves. When Derek answered the door my heart sped right up, and I just stared at him. I couldn't believe Derek Hale had kissed me. I really hoped it wasn't a mistake.

"Hi". Derek said to me, smiling as he let me come inside. That was a good sign; surely he wouldn't be smiling if he was about to break my heart. But then with Derek, you never really know.

"Hey" I replied, following him through to the living room and sitting next to him on the sofa. We sat there for a couple of minutes without really saying anything.

"So..."We both said at once.

"Ha, you go". I pushed him to say what he was going to say.

"I guess we should talk about yesterday?" Derek asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, that would be good". I said back to him, smiling nervously. Neither of us said anything again for another minute.

"Stiles..." Derek broke the silence.

"Was it a mistake?" I asked, unable to hold it in any longer.

"What? You asked me yesterday if I regretted it and I said no". Derek frowned.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure, you know. You have mood swings a lot Derek, and I wasn't sure whether you'd changed your mind or not".

"Well I promise you I don't regret it and it wasn't a mistake Stiles". Derek took hold of my hand, and I still couldn't believe I was this lucky. "I meant it. Just as much as I mean this". He pulled me toward him and kissed me. I eventually pulled away smiling, looking at Derek with such love.

"I came here to talk, not kiss!" I mumbled against Dereks lips as he pulled me in for another kiss. I felt him smile.

"Sorry; let's talk". Derek said, pulling us apart slightly. We were still sat dangerously close together which just made me want kiss him even more, so I shuffled further away.

"I..." I knew what I wanted to say and what I wanted to ask Derek, but I couldn't think of how to word it. So I decided to just say whatever came to my mind. "Do you like me?"

"Are you serious? I'm pretty sure I've already answered that question Stiles". Derek was frowning again, but there was humour in his eyes.

"Yeah I know but..." I sighed, trying again. "I mean, how much do you like me?" I felt myself blushing a little, so looked down to hide it. I wanted to know if he felt as much as I did for him or not.

"How much?" Derek was smiling now.

"It's just; I've liked you for a while now. Well, I know we haven't exactly known each other that long but you get what I'm saying right?" I didn't stop long enough to allow Derek to answer me. "I like you more than I probably should and the fact that you kissed me meant the world to me, and I just want to know how much I mean to you, or whatever. I want to know if I'm just a stupid fling or something". I rambled on, eventually looking up to see Derek grinning at me.

"Stiles". Derek started, looking me in the eyes. "You mean so much more to me than just some stupid fling. Yeah, you're right we haven't known each other too long but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. I knew  
the day I met you in detention that there was something different with you. I mean, if it were anyone else I wouldn't have acted so kind. You were clumsy and I would have hated that with anyone else. But with you, I just wanted to help you. And so I did, which led to us hanging out which in turn led to this". He gestured between the two of us. "I like you a lot Stiles, trust me". I couldn't believe he had said so much in one go, but I was too happy to say anything sarcastic about it.

"So, what are we?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Well, are we like, together or something? Or do we need to go on a date now or..." It felt really strange saying these words to him.

"I guess we're together? If you want to be". Derek smiled.

"Yes, I do". I grinned at him.

"Good". Derek was kissing me again, and I didn't complain. I loved the feel of his lips against mine. "So, you want to go on an official date then?" He asked against my lips, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Mmm". I mumbled against him, not wanting to stop the kissing. It seemed Derek didn't want to either as his tongue entered my mouth, making me groan accidently. Derek smiled at this, but I was still embarrassed. My hand was under Dereks shirt, feeling his chest which was just so damn muscular; he felt so fit. We stayed kissing like that a little longer, not going any further. We were just finding out about our feelings for one and other and so this was good enough. I was the one to pull away in the end, as I had plans to meet Scott (to talk about Derek mainly, I guess), and didn't want to be late.

"Derek I have to go". I whispered, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"Why?" Derek wasn't letting go, which was real cute.

"I have to meet Scott". I replied, feeling Derek tense a little.

"Fine". He finally let go of me. "But I swear if he upsets you anymore..."

"He won't, I promise". I cut him off as I stood from the sofa.

Derek walked me out to my jeep and kissed me goodbye. I was about to get into the jeep when Derek stopped me.

"Derek?" I asked curiously.

"You make me happy Stiles". Derek said, before turning and walking away. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at his comment. My heart fluttered at it, and as I got into the jeep, I just knew that I loved Derek Hale. But it was too early on to say that; I didn't want to scare him off already.

* * *

**NOTES**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I'm also really sorry about how crap and short it is. I've had some stuff going on and haven't been able to write. So I quickly typed this up, just to give you guys something to read. **

**I have to say, I'm not sure when I will get another chapter out. I don't want this to be the end, so I will try and write some stuff for it. I feel like there is more to the story I want to write but I'm not sure I can at the moment.**

**Let me know if you guys want more, and I will try my best!**

**Again, sorry for this :( **


End file.
